


Can We Pretend To Leave? And Then We'll Meet Again

by junedune, misspunkrock



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Letters, M/M, Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protectiveness, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junedune/pseuds/junedune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspunkrock/pseuds/misspunkrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>问题是，Bucky浑然不知一切是从何而起的。</p><p>也许就在他长到了一定的年纪，识得了欲望这个词的含义的时候；也许就在他第一次看到那个弯弯的笑容，发现那双蓝眼睛里蕴藏着怎样纯粹的光明的时候；也许就在他们挤在一张床上，在四面透风的小公寓里共度寒冬的时候。</p><p>或者，是在Bucky偷偷写下的，而Steve要在多年后才发现的一字一句里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 如果你想听实话

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can We Pretend To Leave? And Then We'll Meet Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547246) by [misspunkrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspunkrock/pseuds/misspunkrock). 



  
问题是，Bucky浑然不知一切是从何而起的。  
  
也许就在他长到了一定的年纪，识得了欲望这个词的含义的时候；也许就在他第一次看到那个弯弯的笑容，发现那双蓝眼睛里蕴藏着怎样纯粹的光明的时候；也许就在他们挤在一张床上，在四面透风的小公寓里共度寒冬的时候。  
  
又或者始于他们尚且年少，头等大事便是盘算着如何再溜出去洗个澡（不管Agnes修女怎么劝他们说不冷不热的洗澡水才是最好的，还说那样的话他们洗完澡还得在外面晃悠一圈又会弄脏自己。）就是在那个时候，作为一个机智过人的八岁少年，Bucky决定要把照看Steve作为己任。尽管Steve比同龄人有更多的主见。  
  
Bucky还记得第一次在孤儿院的操场上见到Steve，当时他正在保护一个被推倒在泥地里哭个不停的小女孩。他毫不畏缩地抬头瞪着站在他们跟前的恶霸。Bucky不记得具体发生了什么，只记得后来这个小小的金发男孩也倒在了地上，然后Bucky就冲了过去，因为他看见他还在挣扎着要站起来。这小子难道不知道他应该乖乖待在地上比较好吗？  
  
他记得自己把他拉了起来，对着那个坏孩子的腿猛踹了一脚，然后教育道：“没人告诉过你别找比你个大的人麻烦吗？”带着浓浓的布鲁克林口音。  
  
Steve不示弱地回看过来：“他必须得跟那个女孩儿道歉。他刚才是在欺负人，必须有人出面制止这事。”他说得好像这是世上最简单的道理。在Steve的世界里可能确实如此。  
  
“那也不意味着得由你出面。不，尤其不该是你，一个一阵小风就能刮倒的家伙。” 他用手比了比Steve没啥存在感的轮廓。Steve拍掉裤管上的灰，挺直脊梁，然后用一根手指指着Bucky回击：“有人说过你是个混球吗？”  
  
Bucky咧嘴一笑，做出了一个八岁少年会有的典型回答：“不知道啊，有人说过你是个笨蛋吗？”  
  
两个男孩同时冲着对方笑了起来，Bucky主动跟Steve握了握手，自我介绍道：“我叫James Buchanan Barnes，你可以叫我Bucky。”  
  
故事就是这样。   
  
之后他们开始变得形影不离，而一切很可能就是从那时开始的。自从Steve踏入了Bucky的生活，仿佛是有一股无形的力量，将他们紧紧拉拢在一起，让Bucky不由自主地想去保护他，关心他。这股力量不断地日夜滋长，在他们之间形成了一种坚不可摧的深深的牵绊。等到Bucky发现不对劲时，已经太迟了。  
  
他此前一直没有注意到，每次靠近Steve都会让他的胸口感到无比温暖；没有注意到他每天最快乐的时刻，就是在辛苦工作后拖着沉重的脚步上楼，看到Steve从画布前抬起头带着抚慰人心的笑容问他“今天想吃点什么，Buck？” 然后让简单的居家小事抹去他一天的疲惫；他没有注意到自己每次看见Steve的双眼都会暗暗惊叹它们是那么的蓝，都好像有股电流滑过全身骨骼。而这些都已经超出了寻常的友情范围。  
  
现在，连他自己都难以用兄弟间的好感来搪塞自己对Steve的感觉。当他看着Steve，会不自觉地瞥向从他宽松的衣领里凸出来的轮廓分明的锁骨。当他察觉自己会看着Steve嘴唇的弧度，想着去品尝一口。这是一种本能的充满欲望的感觉，在血管里诡谲地游移，使他的脉搏跳动，也使他的下体胀痛。  
  
最令人烦恼的一点是，如果这只是和性有关，如果只是单纯的生理上的吸引，Bucky或许还有法子应付。没准找个相似的人发泄一顿，就能够减轻那些渴望。他确实努力挣扎过，每周都会挑几个晚上找姑娘们出去约会跳舞。不幸的是，生活从不曾让他过得轻轻松松。  
  
不，Bucky不得不做出最坏的猜测，那就是他爱上Steve了。他不是想操Steve，他想的是，上帝保佑，是和他做爱。他想要熟记、勾勒他的身体，而不是乱摸一气；想要一步一步，细致入微地探索他，而不是简单粗暴地来一发。  
  
见鬼，他可能压根不知道爱是什么，但一切都跟传说的太他妈像了——比方说他愿意用自己的全世界来换取Steve对他有同样的感觉；比方说他感到自己找到了家与幸福，找到了所有一切他最想要的东西，在一个95磅重的、冥顽不化的、为自我坚持的正义奋不顾身的、叫做Steve Rogers的人的身上。  
  
有时这份感觉过于强烈，几乎要将他压垮。然而他找不到出路，是的，他找不到对两人都好的出路。当然，他可以冒个险告诉他最好的朋友，他被一种奇怪的感觉困扰了很久，并且最终发现自己爱上了他，然后问问他两人还能继续做朋友吗？就算他一周至少会有两次想要给Steve跪下做些什么。以Steve的宽容善良，可能并不会嫌弃他，也不会立即收拾东西搬出去，或是做出任何跟他一刀两断的事。可Bucky不是傻子，他知道自己的感情不正常。有类似念头的人如果被告发可是会被抓去坐牢的。然而他同样也了解自己的好友，了解Steve是不会背弃他的，起码不会为这种事。  
  
但他一定会开始觉得Bucky是个可怜蛋，对待他的方式就会发生改变。到时只有他的躯壳还留在这里，其他让两人都重视的一切都会消失不见，他们的友情也会开始变味直到再也难以维系，然后他就会真正的离开。为了不让他们现在所拥有的美好经历那种缓慢而痛苦的死亡，Bucky选择忽视内心的情感，告诉自己必须冷静克制，因为那微不足道的欲望不值得他以失去Steve的代价来交换。  
  
他并不意外，当发现事态的发展并不如设想中的顺利。这样下去总有一天他会爆发出来，到时不是不管不顾地把Steve压在身下，就是彻彻底底地离开他。于是他继续出门约会，喝点酒，数落一下自己有多荒唐，然后跟漂亮姑娘跳跳舞什么的。有时Bucky也想过，他是不是该去找个男人试试，那样是不是就会好受些。尽管不合法，但他知道外面有些能够满足男人这类需求的隐秘场所。然而每当他细想一下就会立即否决这个念头。并不是说他厌恶这种行为，任意两个成年人只要是你情我愿，他们在私底下爱干啥干啥跟他毫无关系。他只是觉得这样做没有意义。如果他真的去了，他只会不断地拿那个人和Steve作比较，并最终发现没有人能够替代Steve。  
  
Bucky没有别的亲密伙伴可以听他倾诉，也没有其他人让他充分信任，可以保守这个让他日夜煎熬的秘密。所以在那个傍晚他只是一个人独自喝着闷酒。他应该尽快动身回家，Steve可能已经睡着了，这样他就能悄悄溜回房间而不惊扰到他。早些时候他的嗓子听起来像是又要病倒，Bucky知道他现在所能做的就是让Steve好好地休息，但愿他能从又一轮疾病的魔爪下侥幸逃脱。  
  
他上楼的时候稍微踉跄了一下，谢天谢地Steve没有被吵醒。Bucky走回自己的小房间时（房间是被违规分隔出来的，到了夏天简直热得要人命），经过了他的身旁。  
  
今晚是满月，皎洁的月光从他们仅有的一扇窗户里透进来。Bucky用视线贪婪地汲取着Steve俯趴的轮廓。即使睡着了他的面部线条也并不松弛，仿佛睡梦中他也在给自己惹麻烦，也在为了一些高尚的理由与他人对峙。Bucky为自己这个想法轻轻笑起来。他还带着几分醉意，酒精使思维有些迟钝和鲁莽，他伸手替Steve拨去了几缕散落的发丝。不舍得放开，他弯起手指拢住Steve的侧脸。万一这时Steve醒来他可以借口说是在给他量体温。他的大拇指逐渐贴近Steve的嘴角，这个简单的动作和一些不为人知的可能性，让他产生一阵战栗。  
  
他享受着掌下温暖的皮肤，直到突然发现这其实说不通。人们通常都是摸额头而不是摸脸颊来探测体温的，不是吗？Bucky叹了口气，带着几分懊恼收回了手。更让他懊恼的是，他居然要为这样区区一件小事心烦意乱。  
  
他头也不回地走进了自己的房间，一屁股坐在床上，感到无比焦躁。他仍然觉得自己……有太多的欲望。他想要想要他，他都不记得自己上一次头脑清白地看着Steve而不去想象他吻起来会是什么滋味已经是什么时候的事。用一只手揪住自己深色的头发，他四下寻觅任何可以暂时分散注意力的东西。  
  
他的视线落在Steve送给他的一本旧速写本上，那个时候他们还在一起上写生课，他还没有意识到Steve是真的有艺术天分，而自己其实更适合另外找份活儿让他们的日子更好过一些。这个速写本他不常用到，偶尔会用来记记清单或便条，基本上就只有这样。在他持续盯着它看的同时，一个想法也逐渐在脑中成形。接着他抓过本子，开始找起了笔。  
  
这很可能是个极其愚蠢的主意，最终只会让他变得无地自容，但是在目前的情况下，看起来也没有别的更好的能够纾解他心头重压的方法了。他背靠着墙坐下，弯起腿，把空白的纸张在跟前铺开，笔尖按在最上方。他只犹豫了一下子，紧接着手便不受控制地行动起来，把他所积压的全部苦恼统统一股脑地付诸纸上。  


 

 

> _你见鬼的快把我逼疯了。我一定是对你着了魔，不然怎么会在每次看着你的时候都有这样强烈的……的 感觉，仅仅是看着你傻乎乎的脸而已。我想我应该讨厌你的脸，它怎么能随时随地都那么真挚坦诚，你是怎么做到的？人们只会一次次无情地打击你，你怎么还能对他们保持善意，怎么还能信任他们？这见鬼的蠢爆了你知道吗。你害的我也变成了个不可救药的蠢货，因为每到此时我就只想要吻你。我希望我能对你做更进一步的事，希望能和你一起体验更多更多的事。想要感受你的脚踝架在我的肩膀上，想要听听你会发出怎样的声音，如果我把嘴放在你的双腿之间……该死的，我恨自己这么想要你！ ~~想到我身上都好像真的疼起来~~_  
>  ~~ _这压根不是什么见鬼的情书，而是我_~~  
>  ~~ _我想说的是，如果事情能有什么转机的话我会_~~  
>  _算了，我说过，我只是个不可救药的蠢货_ 。

  
  
压在心头的重担似乎轻松了一些，难以名状的心情得到了倾诉，笔和纸代替语言为那些在内心深处叫嚣的声音找到了出口。Bucky转身躺到床上，把笔记本塞在枕头底下。这个小小的尝试让他很快就安然入眠，也许残留的啤酒也帮了点儿忙。  
  
  
**  
  
  
说得也许有点夸张，但当他第二天醒来后发现自己都写了些什么，着实吓了一大跳。重读那些句子，他尴尬得脸都红了，并为自己感到可悲。但是。  
  
但是不能否认，不管这方法看起来多么可笑，它确实起到了作用。况且话说回来，还有谁会知道这事呢？他当然不会让任何人看到这些极其私密的、因为酒醉而胡言乱语的内心独白。如果这么做能够把他从压抑得快要爆炸的边缘拉回来一点，那它就是件好事。即使它也不能彻底解决他的困扰，但至少聊胜于无。  
  
就这么琢磨着，Bucky走到房间最左边的角落，在老旧的地板上蹲下。他小心地撬开其中一块松动的木板，把笔记本塞在一堆色情杂志和空了一半的香烟盒子底下。运气好的话，即使某天Steve无意间发现了这个秘密仓库，他会先被杂志上露骨的照片震惊到，从而不会再有兴趣去翻看下面还有什么。  
  
  
**  
  
  
这事本该就此了结，如果不是因为那天外面狂风大作。  
  
在码头上工的时候，出了点小意外让Bucky沾了一身他们原本用在拆卸设备上的机油，这些机油顽固地赖在他的身上，让他的衣服以极其别扭的状态地粘住他的皮肤。  
  
那天下午当班的其他家伙趁此对着油腻腻的他好好取笑了一番。他们大多含沙射影话中有话，什么“他家里的润滑剂大概用完了吧，但也不能偷码头的呀！”，以及“好啦好啦这还在工作呢，别忙着变得光溜溜的！”……Bucky快速扒开哄笑的人群，溜出去清理身上的狼藉。那天剩下的工作时间轻轻松松就过去了。  
  
然后就在他回家的时候突然开始起风，油脂在他的皮肤上凝固，头发不停地被吹到眼睛里，不管他如何努力地一次次把它们往后拨。远处有闪电划过，天色阴沉下来，路上所有行人都匆匆忙忙地想赶在暴风雨来临之前进到屋子里。Bucky只好默默祈祷雨可别这么快落下来。  
  
幸运女神与他同在，就在他刚刚踏上楼梯那一刻，外面响起一声惊雷，很快大雨也倾盆而下。他或许该庆祝庆祝这小小的胜利。打开房门时，他一心只想赶紧洗个热水澡（能有多热就多热吧，这里的水管可让人糟心了）  
  
进门的时候Steve正在看书，他放低书本想要跟他打个招呼，结果一抬头就忍不住瞪大眼睛愣了几秒，随后一个无比灿烂的笑容从他的嘴角咧开。  
  
Bucky可没有脸红，真的没有，他正打算问问他干嘛笑得跟个傻子似的，响亮又欢快的声音在整个房间里回荡。  
  
“说真的，Buck，你怎么了？”  
  
Bucky停下来想了想自己现在看起来大概会是个什么样子：风中凌乱，邋遢不堪，油渍斑斑。  
  
“还有，哦上帝，你的头发。” Steve笑得更欢乐了，不去管这让他的胃都开始抽动。  
  
“我的头发怎么了？” Bucky抬手摸了摸，就算不照镜子他也能想象那疯狂纠结的造型，“笑吧笑吧，你尽管笑吧。我敢说我还是布鲁克林的头号帅哥。” 边说边努力挂上他最自信满满的笑容。  
  
Steve喘着气回了他一句：“你就做梦吧，老兄。”  
  
Bucky努力扒拉他张牙舞爪的头发，但显然收效甚微。Steve暗暗笑着走过来。  
  
“来，让我来吧，你只会帮倒忙。” 说着他的手就摸上了Bucky的头发，不给他抗议的机会。他一动不动地站在那儿，任由纤细优美的手指穿梭在头顶的发结之间，眼神飘忽在Steve以外的任意事物上。房间里突然热起来。  
  
“你也不见得好到哪儿去。” Bucky想要打趣他，可声音连他自己听来都不太自然。  
  
他必须马上离开这里，再这样下去他毫无疑问地会当场做出一些让人尴尬的事情，比如发出一声呻吟或是硬起来。没再多想，他一把拉下Steve的手腕打断他，突然一阵兴奋笔直击中他的下体。现在只要把这双手腕钉在墙上然后他可以轻易俯身下去……  
  
他像被烫到一样甩开手，后退几步。Steve的双手还呆呆地举在半空中，Bucky眼看他就要张口问些什么，赶紧丢下几句话逃去浴室。  
  
“我想最好先洗个澡，今天的工作可够呛我现在一定脏得要命。”  
  
Bucky难以形容此刻Steve脸上的表情，他刻意不去想它，走进浴室打开莲蓬头，专注于把自己尽量洗干净。洗澡水比他想要的更凉，但他还是在里面磨蹭了很久，希望出去的时候Steve已经睡下了。  
  
这一次幸运女神没有眷顾他。  
  
Bucky出来的时候Steve在继续看着书，他本想随便说句晚安就直接进自己的房间，然而Steve在半路抓住了他的胳膊。  
  
“Hey，我没别的意思，就是之前你刚回来那会。只是因为你看起来有点……” 这次轮到Bucky笑了出来，他阻止他继续说下去，因为Steve正在为一个莫须有的错误道歉。  
  
“没事，我可不是个过分注重形象的脆弱少女。”  
  
Steve露出微笑，调侃回去：“这我可不确定，我记得你每天出门前都要做好久的准备工作呢。”  
  
“你有时还真是个小混蛋你知道吗？”  
  
“彼此彼此。” Steve迟疑了一下，开口问，“你真的没事吗？”  
  
Bucky叹了口气，努力维持自然的微笑，只需稍稍多用点力就行了。“当然……我说了，只是今天干活很累，好好睡一觉就没事了。我想我现在就得去睡了，晚安Steve。” 他从Steve不经意的触摸中抽身离开。  
  
Steve看起来还想再说些什么，可最终没有再继续。  
  
“晚安Bucky。”  
  
安全抵达自己的房间，Bucky取出那本速写本。有一件事深深印刻在了他的脑海里，就在Steve被他刚到家的样子逗到乐不可支的时候。

>  
> 
> _我一直认为你微笑的时候美极了，然而你开怀大笑的样子更美。_

  
  
  
**  
  
  
“来吧，会很有意思的，我保证。”  
  
“我还是不想去。”  
  
“为什么不呢？她也会带上她的朋友，所以这是场四人约会。” Bucky正在抓紧最后的十分钟尝试说服Steve和他一块出门约会，进展并不顺利。  
  
“不，是我跟她的朋友或是表亲或是随便什么人傻乎乎地待在一起，而你们俩在约会。这里面是有区别的。” Steve无奈地叹气，表情就好像是在跟一个小孩子解释问题，“这事从没靠谱过，所以这次我就省点力气自己歇着吧。”  
  
要是在往常Bucky大概就放弃了，但这次他们两个都已经很长时间没有出去走动走动，仅有的出门只是为了工作（对Steve来说是为了上课），这让Bucky都没机会放松一下。今晚是很长一段时间以来他第一次不用在码头加班，他决心要好好利用这难得的机会，并且是跟Steve一起。  
  
更重要的是，Bucky有点担心Steve已经有所察觉。至少他会觉得有些事不对劲，因为Bucky待在家里的时间越来越长，而不像以往他总是热衷于跑去城市的某个角落举着酒杯搂着姑娘。他知道Steve一直在留意他的一举一动，试图自行分析出发生了什么状况。要是Bucky不够谨慎的话，Steve最终会识破他的秘密。他一定会的，他们对彼此都太过了解。  
  
所以他必须表现得像过去的自己一样，也就是说得离开家里。当然这不代表他也必须离开Steve。  
  
“你本该有机会跟漂亮姑娘跳个舞，而我就这样把你丢在家里，那我还算什么朋友？” 他刻意忽略Steve的借口，因为他说的并不完全错。  
  
“这不就完了？关于跳舞这件事你真的可以彻底把我排除在外。” Steve说着坐到桌子前，翻开他的速写本，表示谈话可以到此结束。Bucky揉着太阳穴，掂量着他得换个角度曲线救国。要拉Steve出去跳舞确实是像要拔掉他的牙一样困难。  
  
“我们先练习一下不就行了？我可以教你一些简单的舞步，到时你如果还是不想跟她跳舞的话也可以不用跳。” 他只是在找个借口能贴近Steve，没人会知道。  
  
Steve从他的图画上抬起视线，手里还紧紧攥着铅笔。他轻声问：“真的吗？”  
  
Bucky笑了。  
  
“当然，我很乐意。那……” 他走向Steve，展开一个魅力四射的笑容同时伸出一只手，“我可以请你跳支舞吗？”  
  
Steve摇晃着脑袋低声嘟囔着“这太荒唐了”，然而他还是站了起来，把手放进Bucky的掌心里。Bucky将他拉近，Steve将另一只手摆到他的肩膀上。在这么近的距离下可以轻易看出两人的差别。Steve身材瘦小，至少比他矮了一个头，看起来弱不禁风。相对的，Bucky有着结实的肌肉和宽阔的双肩。  
  
有那么片刻，他们只是静静地站在那里。Steve在等着Bucky先起步，而Bucky正在把如此这般拥住Steve的感觉牢牢铭刻进心里。为了掩饰这不自然的停顿，他直接上起了这堂即兴舞蹈课。  
  
“好了，首先，你得记得放松身体，这是关键。”  
  
他带领着Steve在狭小的空间里转了几圈，向他展示一些基本舞步。不论此刻Steve正在想些什么，他显然一点也不放松。他抓着Bucky的方式显得异常紧张。他不停绊到自己的脚，或是踩到Bucky的脚上。他的视线一直紧紧粘住地面，就好像可以用目光纠正自己跌跌撞撞的步伐。随着时间的流逝，他的脸颊也变得越来越红。Bucky尽量不去想这看起来是多么可爱。  
  
“你要知道，当你真的跟一个姑娘跳舞时你可不能一直盯着自己的脚。” Bucky调侃道，期望这能逗笑Steve从而让他松弛一些。  
  
“我不觉得会有这种事发生。” Steve咬着牙说。  
  
“哪种事？跟一个姑娘跳舞？还是说你不会放松对地板的警惕，像是一不留神它就会张嘴咬你一样？” Bucky带着他们又转了个身，在Steve第五次踩上他的左脚时努力不去皱眉。  
  
“两件都是。” Steve又叹了口气，想要撤走。Bucky停下动作加紧了手中的力道阻止他这么做。  
  
“看这儿，抬头，看着我。” Steve抬起头，迎上Bucky沉稳的注视。他的下嘴唇看起来伤痕累累，刚才埋头苦练的时候他一定是一直咬着它。Bucky紧接着想到他可不能被Steve发现自己在失态地盯着他的嘴。  
  
“你的思想负担太重了，如果你一直在想自己会搞砸的话就真的会把事情搞砸。还有，别说傻话，会有姑娘和你一起跳舞的，并且在跳的时候她会希望你看着的是她。”  
  
Steve看起来并不信服，但依然迁就着他。  
  
“好吧，我会努力的。记得我给过你机会让你的脚趾不再受罪。” Steve把手放回Bucky的肩膀，做了个深呼吸。  
  
Bucky笑了：“是我甘愿受罪行了吧。”  
  
他们开始再次慢慢地起舞。Steve还是不敢看向Bucky的眼睛，脸上始终带着一抹红晕。他还是会在踩错步子的时候全身紧绷起来，Bucky怎么也没想明白为什么Steve会如此紧张。也许他们应该试试别的，这并不代表Steve就对跳舞没辙，他只是……好吧，只是对跳舞有点无可救药。在Steve将近第一百次绊到他的脚，低声道歉的时候，Bucky再度停了下来。  
  
“我们来跳点别的怎么样，抱歉伙计，我得说今晚不该有任何姑娘斗胆尝试与你共舞。”  
  
“你早该有这个觉悟了。” Steve不甘地反击，Bucky因此又笑了起来。  
  
“大概吧。” 他说，“听着，这是我能给你的最好的建议，耐心等到一首慢歌再去邀请她跳舞，然后你就可以用这个来蒙混过关。” 他一把将Steve搂过来贴在胸口，没环在他身上的那只手按上他的后腰。Steve发出一声丢脸的惊叫，声音由于一头撞上Bucky的肩膀而显得含糊不清。  
  
“你在干嘛，Bucky？”  
  
尽管Steve看不见，Bucky还是翻了个白眼。“相信我，好吗。把你另外那只手也放上来。”   
  
Steve迟疑了一下，然后照做了，用他的整条手臂抱住Bucky，手掌放在他的背上。他没有像Bucky预想中那样抬起头，只是侧了侧脑袋。Bucky能感觉到他的呼吸轻轻吹拂在自己的脖子上。  
  
他很庆幸Steve看不见他现在的样子，因为毫无疑问地，他一眼就会发现Bucky心里的鬼。抱着Steve的感觉让他有些头晕目眩，他敢肯定他的皮肤在触碰到Steve的时候甚至都在微微发麻。这并不寻常，是不是？  
  
Bucky把千头万绪赶出自己的脑袋，专注于眼前的行动。他开口前特意清了清嗓子，确保声音听起来不会不自然。  
  
“好了，现在你要做的基本就是转转圈。但得慢慢地转，明白吗？”  
  
“这不就是我们刚才在做的么？” Steve嘀咕道。  
  
“不，这个更加……” Bucky一时找不到合适的形容词，“好好留意我们的步伐。”  
  
“我还是觉得这样也行不通。” Steve说，Bucky示意他安静。  
  
“世上没有比这更简单的事了，如果还是不行，你就真的朽木不可雕了。”  
  
Steve被他逗笑，吐息温热地喷洒在他的皮肤上。  
  
Bucky带着他俩轻柔地划着半圆，每一步都流畅而慵懒。每一个与Steve接触的地方，都让他感到温暖和踏实。这种感觉亲密而暧昧。虽然在肢体上他们只是在跳舞，但在情感上却远不止于此。Bucky合上眼睛，猜想着Steve此刻在想些什么，他是不是也能感受到他们两人是如此令人愉悦的契合。一切比Bucky想象中来的更轻松，更舒适。能够这样拥着Steve，让他的胸中充满了软绵绵的欢喜爱意。  
  
这就是为什么有句话一直盘旋在他的脑中，当他们最后还是结伴出门，Bucky跟他的约会对象跳着舞而Steve如往常一样坐在一边。Bucky在散场后向他走去。  
  
“怎么，我的私人舞蹈课白上了吗？”  
  
Steve对他微微笑了笑：“不，我只是……我想我只是在等一个合适的舞伴。”  
  
这句话触动了Bucky的心弦，他一时不知如何回应。他拍拍Steve的后背：“也许下次就能碰上了，对吧？”  
  
“恩，也许吧。” 他的声音听起来没什么信心。  
  
之后当他们都回到家，Bucky又拿出了他的速写本。

>  
> 
> _和你共舞的感觉妙不可言。我想你就是最适合我的另一半。_


	2. Chapter 2

**  
  
   
Bucky正在梦里。他有这样的认知是基于以下几个方面。  
  
第一点，他有一种正在做梦的感觉。一种不甚清醒的朦朦胧胧，外加对正在发生的一切全无掌控能力。他只是顺从地体验着大脑丢给他的一个又一个场景。  
  
第二点，他房间里的灯光从不曾像这般昏暗，他的床也没有这么大。  
  
第三点，就是当下发生的事太不切实际了。有时候人们很难发现这点，因为在梦里你会另有一套逻辑，让你在面对一些极度荒诞的场景比如一片吐司开口跟你讲话时，完全不会觉得奇怪，反倒还能自然而然地跟它聊下去。简单来说，就是梦里的一切皆为寻常。但Steve十指紧绕Bucky的头发并且努力往他嘴里的每一寸角落舔舐这件事，仍然太过超乎寻常。  
  
总之Bucky知道自己在做梦，可他一点也不在乎。  
  
他心无旁骛地继续热切回吻他。Steve就躺在他的身下，矮小的个头使得Bucky几乎将他整个盖住。两人都是一丝不挂，Bucky暗暗为春梦的便利性感到欣喜。没有尴尬，不必忸怩，一切感觉都他妈棒极了。  
  
Bucky已经硬得发疼，他正在对着Steve向下挺腰，而Steve也迎着他，胡乱地向上推送着自己的臀部。肌肤间相互摩擦的感觉销魂蚀骨，每当他的阴茎蹭过Steve的时候都让他忍不住哼叫出声。他加重力道，迫不及待地想让Steve变得无法呼吸，就像他一直以来让Bucky所煎熬的那样。作为回应，Steve呻吟着贴得更近。  
  
Bucky的嘴唇从Steve的唇上，一路勾勒过他的下巴，再印上他的脖颈。他愿意花好几个小时在那个脖子上吻上自己的印记。他又用上了牙齿，Steve发出一些可以称作为呜咽的声响，抓紧了Bucky 的双肩。Bucky微微一笑，一只手沿着两人的身体间隙往下探去。他刻意缓缓抚过Steve单薄的胸膛，接着是他的腹部，目的很明确。Steve抓住他的手腕阻止他。  
  
“等……等一下，你现在碰我的话我马上就会到的。” 他听着像是喘不过气来。  
  
“是啊这不就是我们的目的吗？” Bucky的手继续动起来，Steve收紧了力道，满脸通红。  
  
“话是没错，可我……我想等你进来后再射。” 他侧过头把脸埋进枕头里，Bucky忍不住爆了句粗口。环绕周身的空气变得更加炽热难耐。兴奋之情如同急驰的电流震颤着Bucky的全身，仅仅是想一想与他那样结合、给Steve带来那样的快感，仅仅是想一想就快要让他疯狂。  
  
他再次找到Steve的嘴唇狠狠吻上去，以免他无法领会自己对这个想法简直不能更赞同。直到快要无法呼吸时他才放开他，Steve在他的身下急促地寻找氧气。  
  
他的金发粘在前额上，Bucky伸手将它们顺回去，简单的动作逐渐变成眷恋的爱抚。他继续抚摩上Steve的面颊，Steve转过头在他的掌心里留下一个温柔的吻。Bucky留意到他的嘴唇已经被吻得红肿。他蓝色的眼睛对上Bucky的视线，然后笑了，浅浅的，纯纯的，只为Bucky一个人。  
  
此刻的Steve看起来放荡不堪，同时又格外深情动人，这种矛盾的冲击让Bucky像是被欲望狠狠咬了一口。他闭上眼，俯下身让额头贴住Steve的太阳穴，心里祈祷着开口时声音别抖得太厉害。  
  
“你不会明白你都对我做了些什么。”  
  
Bucky又飞速地啄了一下他的嘴唇，然后坐起身，全神贯注地，慢慢分开Steve的双腿……  
  
然后Bucky就惊醒了过来。  
  
发现只有自己一个人躺在床上，让他感到茫然不知所措。在这样一个游荡于真实与虚幻的半梦半醒的时刻，在情欲依然缠绕着四肢百骸汹涌澎湃的时刻，Bucky在奢望着遥不可及的东西。比如像梦中那般十指紧扣，比如听见Steve无助的喘息真真切切地为他响起，比如一同在清晨醒来用懒洋洋的亲吻迎接新一天的开始。在所有的所有之中，Bucky最最渴望的莫过于极尽他所能地靠近Steve，然后再往前靠得更近。去探寻去发现，他的灵魂，他的思想，他的心，任何使他成为Steve 的东西。他想让自己深陷其中，永远不再离开。或许这样他就能够找到答案，为何他会如此痛苦而绝望地爱着自己最好的朋友。  
  
他揉了揉眼睛，逐去睡意，重新找回自己。那样的想法是徒劳的。太阳正悄然升起，带领大地由漆黑的夜晚转为灰蒙蒙的晨曦。他的床单上是一片黏糊糊的狼藉，好极了，自从过了自我摸索带个把是怎么回事的青春期之后，他还不曾有过这种状况。Bucky起身下床，舒展筋骨。再试图继续睡下去也没有用，明知脑子里满满的只有那个梦。  
  
于是他走到房间的那个角落并撬开地板。他去到那里的次数变得越来越频繁，不知道这样是好是坏。拿出速写本后他拧开了灯。  
   
  


> _我希望我能说得到过你一次就够了，只要与你有过一次那样的经历就足够了。但是我做不到。如果能让我得到你，一次是远远不够的。我知道到时我会很自私，只要你不喊停我就会为所欲为。你一定无法想象我对你有多贪婪。_

  
  
  
**  
  
   
在看见Steve的人影之前Bucky先听见了他的声音。  
  
某天，难得是Bucky先回到家。Steve不在，房间里显得死气沉沉的，空空荡荡，因为缺少他带来的勃勃生机。他原本以为Steve很快就会回来，只是临时被书报亭的一些小事绊住（Bucky一直觉得Steve能找到这份工作着实走运，因为它不像工厂的活对体力要求那么高，同时报酬也还过得去。）  
  
随着时间一分一秒地流逝而Steve还没有出现时，Bucky开始感到些许不安。他开始漫无目的地在房间里来回踱步。可能他不仅仅是“些许”不安。就在他正准备套上靴子出门找人时，一阵仓促的喘气声从门外传来，紧接着又是一通干咳，这让Bucky的心顿时提了起来。  
  
他匆匆赶到门边，正好看见Steve打开房门走进来……好吧，其实都不能算是用走的，因为下一秒他就跌进了Bucky的怀里。Bucky咒骂着用胳膊架起他的身体。  
  
“这该死的是怎么回事Steve？” 他一脚踹上门，扶着Steve走向离得最近的自己的房间。回答他的只有Steve紧贴着他胸膛发出的抽气声。他们绊了几下，踉跄着进到屋内，Bucky把Steve放在自己的床上。在其他任何情况下，这看起来都会像是一个诱人的邀请。然而现在Steve是那样苍白无力，单薄的胸膛随着艰难的呼吸不断上下起伏。  
  
“你必须马上告诉我发生了什么事。” 他不得不尽快了解他的身体状况。Steve每次病倒都让Bucky吓得不轻，每一次都是，没人知道哪一次就会发生最让他们害怕的事。没人知道最新的流感会不会来势汹汹，让孱弱的Steve无法招架。所以一旦天气变冷Bucky就会变得提心吊胆，唯恐它会成为Steve生命中最后一个冬天。  
  
“哮喘发作。” Steve勉强在喘息间挤出一句话，“我没想到今天会这么冷。”  
  
Bucky爬上床挨到Steve身边，他们已经共同摸索出了应对这种情况的最好方法。他背靠墙坐着，Steve挪动身体继续倚住Bucky，他的头枕在Bucky的肩膀上，而Bucky用一条手臂环住了他。为了进一步帮助Steve平缓呼吸，他用手轻柔地上下抚摩着Steve的后背。  
  
“跟上我呼吸的频率，记得吗？” 伴随又一阵猛烈的咳嗽，Steve点点头。Bucky将他搂得更紧，努力帮他找回正常的节奏，以防咳嗽进一步加剧。每一次Steve贴住他的身侧瑟瑟发抖，都如同带起一个焦虑的巨浪向Bucky扑面袭来。  
  
Bucky不知道他们保持这个姿势一起坐了多久，直到入夜后的某个时刻，Steve终于可以做更深更充分的呼吸，而不只是浅浅地抽上一小口气。夜幕渐沉，Bucky将头靠到了Steve的脑袋上，它比背后的墙壁舒服多了。Steve闭着双眼，Bucky不确定他有没有睡着。终于，他停下了那只在Steve的背脊上打圈的手，只是静静地抱着他。  
  
“谢谢你。” Steve对着他的肩膀轻声说。他动动身体，只为更加舒适地枕着Bucky，伸出一条手臂横抱住Bucky的胸膛，依偎得更近。  
  
答案不言而喻。  
  
“你不用谢我什么。” Bucky同样低声回应。  
  
“但还是，非常感谢。”  
  
“行吧，其实你可以用好好照顾自己来报答我。” Bucky仰起头把脑袋放回墙上，他凝视着天花板，“你这样会让我很担心。” 他平静地说。  
  
Steve沉默了片刻，然后说了句，“我知道。” 之后他们两个都没有再说什么。  
  
Steve想必在清晨的某个时刻沉入了梦乡，Bucky则没有那么好运。他知道如果现在不好好休息，第二天干活的时候可有的受。但即便如此，他还是难以入睡。  
  
这次的哮喘发作还不算那么糟糕，可Bucky依然无法摆脱深入他骨髓的那种恐惧。哮喘还是有可能卷土重来，直到Steve的呼吸可以足够顺畅、不再被咳嗽打断。甚至于直到那时，Bucky还是会多留一个心眼，再多悉心照看Steve几天，警惕任何微小的病症出现。  
  
到了不得不出门上班的时候他只好带着极大的不情愿起身，他尽可能轻手轻脚地挪开Steve紧抓着他的手，避免吵醒他。没过多久他就准备完毕可以出发了。他最后又停下观察了Steve一次，默默希望在下班回家的时候可以看到他依然一切安好。  
  
他其实不应该在Steve的面前做这个，但Bucky拿出速写本在上面匆匆记下。  
 

> _你脆弱的身体状况总让我胆战心惊，好像一个恶劣的寒冬就能轻易把你带走。我向上帝祈求自己能够有力量保护你不受到伤害，可恨的是我没有。_

  
  
  
**  
  
  
眼下这个场景对他们两个来说都不陌生，从他们孩提时期就不断重演。坦白说Bucky早就盼着它能够不再发生，然而，以Steve的始终如一，不出意外地一次次地让他的希望破灭。  
  
有个家伙——当然，是个比Steve块头更大的家伙，正站在他的面前，准备挥出在Bucky看来是另一拳的攻击。Steve摇摇欲坠，很显然他已经挨了好几拳，没准还倒下过好几次。但他依然抬起双手就好像还有足够力气保卫自己。像往常一样，他不会认输不会撤退，反倒还会放出些类似“我可以耗上一整天”这样的狠话，并且说到做到。  
  
因为Steve就是少数那些不仅仅只把道德准则放在心里的、极度表里如一的人之一。因为Steve对他所认为的正义有坚定不移的信念，他永远都会为捍卫原则挺身而出，哪怕这意味着他的屁股即将挨上本周内的第十脚。  
  
世上其他的人都没有看见这样的他。其他所有人看到的只不过是一个从布鲁克林来的瘦弱小子，只有Bucky看到了他的崇高与力量，来自一颗无与伦比的美丽心灵。所以他怎么可能不爱上他？  
  
Bucky听到了脚步移动的声音，以及从Steve的嘴里发出的声响。那是一声尖锐的呼气，为了咽下吃痛的呻吟。Steve勇敢得像个傻瓜，他是决不会让对方想要让他哀嚎的目的得逞的。他敢肯定Steve正打算接着挑衅对手，于是快速采取了行动。  
  
他一把将那人拽开，站到他亲爱的好友跟前，阻挡在Steve和变得更加恼羞成怒的男人之间。  
  
“不如你赶紧滚开，别招惹他怎么样。” Bucky的语气明显是祈使句，而不是疑问句。那个男人显然并不乐意。  
  
“让开，你的朋友需要有人教教他怎么闭嘴。” 他向前迈了一步试图威慑住他们，Bucky可不吃这套。  
  
“我说了让你滚开。” 那个男人没再废话，直接挥拳冲他打来。Bucky出手更快，一拳砸上他的下巴。正中目标时发出了令人满意的击打声，紧接是对方吃痛的惊呼，捂着脸向后踉跄了好几步。Bucky举起手臂还想接着来，Steve按住了他的肩膀。  
  
“他不值得你这么做，Buck。” 鲜血正从Steve破裂的嘴唇上流下来，Bucky只注意到这点。他忍不住要转身好好痛凑那家伙一顿，但当他真的转过去后发现对方已经溜之大吉，同时Steve的呼吸听起来不太对劲，他更关心后者。“你还好吗？”  
  
“不算太糟。” 他皱起眉，慢慢走过Bucky身边，“只是被他推了几下，并且侥幸打中几拳。”  
  
“哦只是这样而已？” 他毫不掩饰语气里的嘲讽味。快步赶上Steve的步伐，他伸出一只手臂扶住他走路，Steve气呼呼地瞪了他一眼但是没有推开。  
  
“住嘴，我就快击败他了。”  
  
“你这个傻瓜。” 他故作亲昵地说，Steve不禁翻了个白眼。  
  
他们平安无事地回到了家，没惹上更多麻烦。不顾Steve的反对，Bucky一路领着他到了浴室，把他按坐在马桶盖上。  
  
“好了，把衣服脱了，让我看看战况有多惨烈。”  
  
“我觉得没这个必要。” Steve小声抱怨，但还是照Bucky的话做了。  
  
“不巧我觉得有。” Bucky用热水把一条毛巾打湿，又拿出一些绷带。当他再次转身面向Steve的时候，他努力不让自己的目光过分流连在好友赤裸的身体上，显得可疑与不妥。他不太确定自己是否真的做到了。清清喉咙，他专心审视起Steve受伤的部位和伤情。  
  
他这次没让自己伤得太重，对此Bucky不胜感激。虽然每一块破皮每一道刮擦还是牵动了他的心，Steve不应该受到一丁点伤害。  
  
Bucky的手指靠近到他的腹部的时候，Steve哆嗦了一下。“痒。” 他简短地解释道。Bucky不禁开始遐想还有什么事会让他这样颤抖。他幻想着自己吻过适才发现的每一道伤口，仅凭一张嘴就把Steve推到理智的边缘。然后他会欲擒故纵地挑拨他，戏弄他，只给他小小的甜头，一直到Steve开口央求，再带给他真正的天堂。  
  
他在撕下另一张绷带的时候很可能因此用力过猛。  
  
Steve脸上的状况也不算太血腥，只是嘴唇上裂了道口子，颧骨上有块乌青，额角蹭破了皮。这些小地方很可能并不需要他来做过多的处理，然而他还是捏起湿毛巾的一角，仔细擦拭着细小的伤口。Steve一直在盯着他看，这让他有点难以集中精神。他咽了一口唾沫，可以感觉到Steve的视线追随着自己喉结在移动。  
  
他们都已经在对方所谓的私人空间里，近乎吐息相融的亲近。Bucky很快就察觉这都是因为他在不断地贴近Steve，在毫无必要的前提下。他立即向后撤开。幸好Steve似乎并未留意到这点，他有些心不在焉，就像Bucky之前那样。Bucky无法解释那种将他轻易拉进Steve私人领域的引力算是什么。  
  
他在一片无言中将Steve的伤口包扎起来，沉默加重了两人之间某种不自然的紧张感。Bucky不知道这种紧张感代表了什么，也不知道该如何去打破它。当他包扎完成后Steve迅速套上衣服，轻声咕哝了一句“谢谢。” 就匆匆走了出去，留下Bucky在他身后徒然眨了眨眼。  
  
“不客气。” 他对着空荡荡的浴室说。  
  
在回到房间的时候，他早已想好了要写些什么。    
  


> _总有一天，别人也会在你身上看到我所看到的美好。我不知道自己到时该怎么办。_

  
  
  
**  
  
  
Bucky从未仔细考虑过将来。他一天一天过着自己的日子，并不费心去规划什么五年后的人生之类的。只要Steve和他在一起，只要他们还有个栖身之所，对他来说就已经够了。  
  
他一点也没有想到闯入未来的会是战争。  
  
当然，他知道外面正在打仗，而美国一直试图置身事外。可他们还是无可避免地被卷了进来，由一场于12月7日发动的突袭。  
  
那天的第二条消息传来时，Steve面向Bucky，露出无比坚定的神色说：“我要参军。” 他在脑海中想像着Steve，瘦小，病弱，立于滚滚硝烟之中。这个画面让他的心脏颤抖起来。  
  
“什么？Steve，你不可能……”  
  
“不能让他们继续横行霸道下去，我得尽自己的一份力。”  
  
“所以你是觉得自己可以去单挑希特勒？”  
  
“别说蠢话。我必须得去，我不能待在这里眼睁睁地看着其他人，看着好人牺牲。”  
  
Bucky叹了口气：“你去参军的话就等于是送死。”  
  
“我说了，有很多无辜的生命正危在旦夕，而我多少可以帮到他们。” Steve看着他，一脸不容分说的严肃神情，Bucky知道说什么都没有用。  
  
“你知道吧，我也会参军。”  
  
Steve的面部表情柔和下来：“你不必非得跟我一起去，我能够照顾自己。”  
  
“这点我不怀疑，不过这不是我的理由。我也想要出一份力，何况一直以来我都和你一样痛恨恶霸。所以这次我会陪你一起，一直到最后，记得吗？”  
  
Steve的唇边浮起一抹淡淡的微笑。  
  
“一直到最后。”  
  
  
*  
  
  
接下来他们就去到了征兵处进行训练。跑圈，俯卧撑，仰卧起坐，所有一整套流程。期间Bucky一直在密切留意着Steve的一举一动，防止他过于勉强自己。因为事实就是，哪怕只是最基础的训练也有可能将他压垮。这也是为什么，Bucky心里一直都清楚不会有任何征兵官会录取Steve。这让他暗暗松了一口气，因为他能够确保Steve不需要去面对恶劣的生存环境和残酷的战场厮杀。  
  
在内心的某个角落他曾替自己担心过以上那些事情，但这个问题被很好地忽略了过去，尤其当他把绝大多数的精力都放在了替Steve操心上。Bucky不在的话谁来看着他不去惹麻烦，谁来提醒他天气转凉后别忘了戴围巾，谁会在他咳个不停的时候悉心安抚他，还有确保他不会在画画的时候太过投入一不当心就空着肚子饿上一整天？  
  
谁会来照顾他？  
  
这些个问号不停地在他的脑子里转来转去，就是不肯停下来给他片刻安宁。也许是他不敢面对答案。也许是因为唯一的答案就是，没有人。他们两人都是孤儿，自始至终他们就只有彼此。他们拥有的不多，但是足够两人挨过这些年。  
  
又或者Steve也有可能找到个好姑娘，安顿下来，就是那个他常挂在嘴边的合适的另一半。到时他大概已经完成了学业，可以开始卖些绘画作品赚点真正的钱，不用像他们现在这样省吃俭用紧巴巴地过日子。Bucky知道以他的才华做到这些绝对没有问题。这些个假想的场景让妒嫉像藤蔓一样爬上他的心头，侵蚀着他的思维。这有些荒唐，因为即便没有战争，Bucky明白这样的生活也不会属于自己。  
  
他决定把自己的胡思乱想和其他被忽视的感受一起塞进内心不会开启的盒子里。  
  
日子一天一天过去，终于有人来造访征兵处。接待员用一种不可思议的表情盯着Steve，当他大声宣称“是的女士我也想应征入伍”。他们翻看了他的测试报告，结果可想而知。  
  
Bucky则以出色的成绩顺利通过。Steve低头注视着纸上沉重刺眼的4F字样，让Bucky又爱又恨的是，他以前所未有的坚定态度说道：“我会再报名的。”  
  
“我就知道你会的。” 他可以从好友身上每一个角落看出他的决心，不管是他紧绷的下颚，还是仍然攥着成绩单的手指。而他所能做的就是给予他支持，鼓励他振作起来。“可能下一次你就会通过了，谁知道呢，现在我想我们最好去喝一杯。不久之后我就得出发去新兵训练营了。”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Bucky说得没错，他在几个星期后就收拾行囊前去参加新兵训练。参军前Bucky自认为搏击技术还不赖，应该能游刃有余。然而他很快发现自己错了，指导员的要求比预想的更严苛，这也让他迅速成长。在同期学员中他表现得出类拔萃，随着训练日渐艰苦，他的长官们也注意到了这点。  
  
他们将他提拔为军士。他因此受到了一些额外的培训，并且逐渐崭露出在射击上的天赋，眼看着将会成为队里顶级的狙击手之一。Bucky不禁猜想Steve对此会怎么看，他们都没想过他在战场上真的会有用武之地。  
  
当训练期最终告一段落，他得以回到纽约，身披线条刚毅的军服，袖子上纹着崭新的条形军徽，而他满脑子想的只有他马上就能见到Steve了。虽然还不知道在被派往意大利或者法国之前，他们能有多少相聚时间。爬上熟悉的楼梯，热切的期待在他胸中不断累积，直到他推开房门。  
  
Steve从画布前抬起头，给了Bucky一个无比灿烂的笑容。该死的，他太怀念这个场景了。这让Bucky感到胸口一阵生疼，当他看见Steve亲切的面容，当他感受到他给予他的家的感觉。  
  
他回以同样的笑容，把背包扔到地上，快步走向正在起身的Steve。拥抱的时候他们什么话都没有说，那句无声的“我想你”印刻在彼此紧紧相拥的力量里。  
  
拥抱结束后Steve问起了新兵训练的情况，Bucky事无巨细地全都告诉了他。他向他描述了自己每晚都是如何精疲力竭地爬上床，剩下的一点点力气只够关心一下当天的伙食和热水澡。而他说的其他士兵的一些趣事把Steve逗笑了好几次。   
  
他发现Steve仍然没有放弃应征，一如意料之中。世上大概没有什么事能够让他放弃。他不想对此多嘴，引起不必要的争执，他在家里待不上几天，他不想浪费一丁点宝贵的时间。他只想要铭记这一刻，铭记Bucky和Steve在一起的生活，两个来自布鲁克林的普通男孩的生活。  
  
如果说Steve对他在拥有自由身的最后几个夜晚都没有出门和女孩约会产生过一点点疑虑的话，那他完全没有表现出来。   
  
时间过得太快了，Bucky觉得自己还没来得及把所有一切塞进记忆里，Steve的微笑，他的大笑，他眼睛里最真实的蓝色，他与他分享的家徒四壁互相依靠的简单生活。有那么一刻，他曾考虑过向Steve坦白自己的心迹。这个念头很有诱惑力，要说他不想这么做的话是骗人的。想想看，Steve会知道一切，这不会成为一个被他带上战场然后烂在肚子里的永远的秘密。  
  
然而在细想过后，他又觉得这么做既怯弱又不公平。不论到时Steve的反应是什么，不论他以什么样的方式表达出来，结果都会以他倾诉一番衷肠后便转身离他而去投入战场而告终。要他怎么说出口呢，像这样一边告别一边：“再见了Stevie，哦顺便告诉你一声我一直都深爱着你。” ——谢谢，还是算了。事实上，他和Steve之间最后的对话（并不是真的最后，但之后确实隔了很长一段时间）是这样的：  
  
“别去惹麻烦，我不在的时候别干傻事。”   
  
“这我可说不准。”   
  
“Punk.”   
  
“Jerk.”  
  
他们同时笑起来（只带着一点点的生硬）并且最后拥抱了一下。   
  
“注意安全。” Steve在他耳边低声说，“尽量别在我赶到之前就把坏蛋们都收拾了。”   
  
Bucky闭上眼，抵挡住想要收紧双臂将Steve牢牢圈在怀里的欲望。“这我可说不准。”   
  
Steve吐出一个叹息似的轻笑，环绕住Bucky的手臂再次紧了紧，然后便松开了他。   
  
“再见了Buck，记住我的话。”   
  
“我会的。” 这次他真的得要离开了。   
  
话说回来，他对这个结局也没有什么遗憾。他只希望Steve能开开心心的，能够做一些对自己有意义的事，能够摆脱他们那个破旧的小公寓。   
  
在卧室里的最后一晚，他在临睡前多做了一件事。他只短暂迟疑了一下子，就撬开那块松动的木板拿出了速写本。这是最后一次了，他这么对自己说，他只要将自己的心声最后一次记录下来，然后他就可以将这份感情深埋在心底从此全神贯注地投入战场。  
  
  
他会专心战斗的。他将成为一个士兵，一个狙击手，一个优秀的战士。   
  
  
**  
  
  
战争非常残酷，它充满了血腥，泥泞，以及足以将所有人耗到身心俱疲的恐惧。你需要躺在冰冷的土地上，克服敌人随时会来袭的恐慌，努力使自己睡着。这种恐慌并不总是空穴来风，尤其是当那一天真真实实地来到面前。那一天，寡不敌众的他们落入了德国人的手里。   
  
敌人将他们赶进拥挤的牢房，指挥他们干活，不听话的就会被一枪崩了脑袋——这是每个人在被俘第一天就领受到的教训。每隔几天，会有个德国人过来在他们中间挑一个人带走，被带走的人都再也没有出现过。他们的下场可想而知。   
  
  
*  
  
  
终于，这天轮到了Bucky，压在他心头的恐惧变得愈发沉重。他希望一切能够尽快结束，而这个愿望很快就得到了响应，他看见了一个手术台，台面四周垂着不祥的绑带，化学试剂的气味充斥着整个房间。几名卫兵将他压向台面，他奋力挣扎、回击，用尽全身力气和他们对着干，因为见鬼的他才不会让他们轻轻松松地对他施加折磨。   
  
当他最终被绑带牢牢捆住时，他感到了真正的恐慌。上帝啊，他们准备对他做些什么？他的手心溢满冷汗，挣扎的时候在台面上打滑，他的心跳快得像要冲出胸膛。他的双眼在四下不停地搜寻，搜寻任何可能逃脱的希望。   
  
没有一丝希望。   
  
  
**  
  
  
JamesBuchananBarnes325575。他相信这就是他的所有。   
  
他变得神志不清。他记得疼痛，不可思议的疼痛，然后是一阵寒冷，然后一片空白……再然后是灼热，火烧火燎的灼热，以及无穷无尽的痛苦。   
  
JamesBuchananBarnes325575.  
  
Bucky重复着，一遍又一遍，这是他与真实世界的最后一丝维系。   
  
JamesBuchananBarnes325575.  
  
更多的疼痛。   
  
他会死在这里吗？他真的还活着吗？   
  
“Bucky?”   
  
“Steve？” 他的嗓音沙哑不堪。   
  
他一定是出现了幻觉。上一次他看见Steve的时候他还只有不到100磅，而现在，现在的他看起来就像是从某个不切实际的春梦中走出来的一样。尤其当他从那座熊熊燃烧、摇摇欲坠的吊桥上一跃而过时，那轻松的姿态，就像跨过一个他不想踏进的小水塘而已。   
  
在回营地的路上他开始相信自己不是在白日做梦。浑身酸痛、疲惫不堪并不足以描述他当时的状态，在大多数时间里他都要靠Steve扶着才没有倒下。他们到达营地后引起了一阵骚动，大家都忙着做各种任务汇报、医疗处理和事态说明。Bucky在期间逐渐了解了一些事情。  
  
第一：这个世界终于发现了Bucky长久以来一直熟知的事情，那就是Steve拥有伟大的人格（虽然他们是借助了一些超级士兵血清才看到的）。他内心深处一个自私的部分在暗暗痛恨着Steve不再只属于他一个人去欣赏、去爱护。   
  
第二：Peggy Carter是个了不起的姑娘。看来Steve不再需要回到布鲁克林去寻找他的意中人。   
  
第三：他绝不会放弃回到前线与Steve并肩作战，哪怕他现在是个超级战士。Bucky永远对Steve充满可笑的保护欲，这已经成为他人生中根深蒂固的东西，不管现在Steve是否已经有能力摆平自己挑起的麻烦，这点都不会改变。所以，他还会追随这个曾经是瘦弱少年的家伙，赴汤蹈火。他永远都会。   
  
第四：Steve依然使他感觉到生命的完整。没错他是与以往不同了，甚至是有了翻天覆地的变化。但他依然是Steve，他依然是Bucky的全世界。战争并没有改变这一点。   
  
  
**  
  
  
他们在一辆火车上。  
  
这是他记忆里最后的画面，这个地方，时时萦绕于Bucky的梦境。它每次出现都是支离破碎的，从不曾是一整段完整的内容，中间充满了不明的空缺。  
  
他记得他们在战斗，尽管有Steve的盾牌他们仍然落到了下风。他记得自己捡起了他的盾，因为他需要保护他的好友。又一阵冲击袭来，他被甩出了车厢。Steve拼命向他伸出手臂，他也努力够向他。  
  
他记得划过身体的空气像冰一样寒冷，他掉了下去。  
  



	3. 爱与相爱的差别

问题是，Steve始终都知道，一切都是从何而起。  
   
他从小就认识Bucky，他在Steve的生活里从未缺席。他一直都陪着他，支持他照顾他。甚至在他一无所有的时候，他也还拥有Bucky，更何况，Bucky始终都是他的全部。  
  
在成长的过程中Steve从没想过他对Bucky的感情会是个错误，从不曾疑心它会是某种公众认为是反常的东西。他压根就没考虑到这么远，一点也没想过要给它下个定义什么。它只是……自然存在着。Bucky是他最好的朋友，他的可靠同盟，他的亲密伙伴。Steve知道爱有多种不同的形态，而在他更了解自己之前，他一直以为他与Bucky之间的那层情感叫做友谊。  
  
看见Bucky亲吻一个姑娘时，他的胸口会发紧是因为天气太冷；而在他打完一架后Bucky替他清理伤口时，他的心跳会变得古怪也都是因为心律不齐。至少他一直都是这么说服自己的。  
  
那层情感开始发生变化是在他们搬到一块之后。  
  
一开始Bucky这么提议时Steve是反对的。基于他对自己身体状况的了解，他强烈怀疑自己的收入能否让他平摊公寓的开销。他决不会让Bucky出去干更多的活，做出更多的牺牲，只是因为Steve力不能及。这样做是不正确的，Steve暗自拒绝成为一个累赘。   
   
但当他们都成了年，不得不离开人满为患的孤儿院时，摆在他们面前的并没有更多的选择。这就是为什么他们开始一起挤在一间位于布鲁克林的小公寓里，一切也是从那时开始变得不对劲。单纯正直的友情一步一步地，逐渐在心中化成缱绻柔情。  
  
它会出现在Bucky总是首先确保Steve能填饱肚子时；出现在他想方设法地给Steve弄到他们压根负担不起的药物，帮他熬过寒冬时；出现在他在Steve卷入争斗时做他坚实的后盾，并在事后悉心为他包扎每一个伤口时；出现在他将Steve生活的方方面面都照顾得那样无微不至时。  
  
他是在生日那天看清了自己真实的心意。  
  
那天，Bucky理所当然地带他出门一起庆祝，他们喝了酒，Steve记得他的身体变得轻飘飘的，感觉很好，脑袋有些云里雾里。Bucky很快就搭上了两个姑娘并施展魅力哄得她们留下作伴，Steve已经忘了她们的名字，只记得坐在自己身旁的是一个有着深褐色头发的女孩。她的发色让他想到Bucky，从远处看他的头发像是黑色的，但是凑近后你会发现那是浓郁的深棕，带着一点点红棕的光泽。  
  
Steve的理智尚存，还没有糊涂到冲进舞池，他只是在一旁兀自沉醉地看着Bucky和他的女伴在台上翩翩起舞。期间有一次Bucky抬起头将Steve的凝视逮了个正着，当时Steve只有暗自祈祷舞厅的灯光足够昏暗，可以帮他掩藏起顿时羞红的脸。Bucky只是冲他笑了笑，他却感到一股暖意涌上，不得不移开视线。这不对劲，一定都是酒精搞的鬼。  
  
他尝试着和同座的姑娘搭话，但因为他本身太过心神不宁最终不了了之，当然了那个姑娘对他也没什么兴趣。长痛不如短痛，他找了个得体的借口脱身去找Bucky。四下张望了一下他就发现Bucky并不在室内。他笨手笨脚地扣上自己的外套走去外面，他确信Bucky不会在他生日的时候把他一个人丢下。夜里街道静悄悄的，Steve喜欢这份宁静，这会让他的头脑清醒一些。  
  
他在门外站在一会儿，考虑着应该从哪里找起。然后他叹出一口气，仰头看向天空。在夜里，繁星显得格外明亮。他出神地想着现在要是有支笔有张纸就好了。就在这时他听到了一阵悉悉索索的声响，伴随着低哼一般的声音，从不远处的一个小巷子里传来。  
  
Steve下意识地做出最坏的猜测，那就是有个可怜蛋被打劫了之类的。他悄无声息地快速移动过去，试图偷袭那个歹徒。以他的战斗力他也只能用用出其不意这招。然而，当他靠到足够近能够看清那里究竟发生了什么，他的脚步立即就停住了。  
  
是Bucky在那里，他背靠着墙，双眼紧闭，嘴唇享受地张开。之前和他在一起的姑娘正埋首在他的颈窝，可能是在吸吮亲吻那里的皮肤，Steve猜。Bucky低沉地呻吟着，他的双手来回抚摸女孩的身体，抱住她揉向自己。  
  
Steve一时无法动弹。在遥远的某处有个声音告诉他应该弄出些动静，让Bucky或者他的女伴发现他，然后搞得不欢而散。然而当时他的脑子里真正在想的，却是这样的Bucky看上去是那么迷人。  
   
像那样亲吻Bucky会是什么感觉？  
  
就是这么一个简单的念头，让Steve的整个世界天翻地覆，让他意识到自己长久以来的情感其实属于另一种形态。  
  
他顿时口干舌燥，双手不住地颤抖。这就像是哮喘快要发作，天啊他是多么希望那是他的双手在Bucky的身上。他多么想知道Bucky的肌肤尝起来是什么味道，想知道被Bucky压在小巷的墙上是什么感觉。  
   
突如其来的破门声和一群醉汉哄笑着走出来的吵闹声让Steve狠狠摔回现实。他头也不回地从巷口飞奔到先前待着的地方，幸运的话Bucky和他的姑娘足够热火朝天，无暇注意周遭的动静。  
   
膝盖发软，他承受不住地慢慢跌坐到地上，后背抵住墙，曲起双腿，用两只手捂住了脸。Bucky粗重凌乱的喘息仍然萦绕在他的耳边。  
   
这是不对的。他知道人们都是怎么看待这样的男人，知道这样的人会被丢进监狱，或者是精神病房，或者更糟。  
  
上帝啊，Bucky知道了会怎么想？  
   
Steve感到一阵虚弱。这件事是不……他这么想是不对的，他永远不能让Bucky知道。他深深吸了一口气，努力平静下来。  
  
这种感情是在漫长的共同成长时光中，潜移默化而来。既然Bucky早已是他生命中不可或缺的重要存在，那么他会有这样的感觉并不算奇怪吧？这种感情其实已经伴随了他一生，存在于他每时每刻的感受里，不同的只是现在他为它找到了更为确切的定义。  
  
他揉着自己的额头，大口喘着气。就算让他设想上千万次今晚会如何度过，他也决不会想到是这样。  
  
“Hey，你还好吗？”  
  
 “噢上帝！” Steve被Bucky的声音吓了一大跳，他抬头看向自己的好友。  
   
“要是让Agnes修女听见你这样没事瞎叫唤主的名字她会怎么说？” Bucky的眼睛闪着光，取笑道。他伸出一只手想要帮他起身，Steve却只是怔怔地望着它。  
   
“怎么了？你是打算今晚在这儿露营吗？咱们快回去吧，待会真的要降温了。” 不等Steve回答，他就抓住他的手将他一把拉了起来。  
  
“要是让Agnes修女知道你这样没事吓唬我，她也不会放过你的。” Steve完全不知道自己在说什么，他的手还被Bucky握在手里，他的人被他牵着向街上走去。  
  
Bucky爽朗的笑声拉走了他的注意力：“没准是的，huh？”  
  
Bucky的笑容再次在他的眼前闪耀。他的头发被之前那个姑娘揉得乱糟糟的，他的嘴唇变得更红，他的衬衫在身上皱成一团。Steve看着这样的他，心想着不，他会对他有这样的感觉一点也不奇怪。  
  
他冲他无力地笑笑，抽出手，生怕Bucky会觉察出他的掌心有多潮湿。Bucky停下注视了他一会儿。  
  
“你还没有回答我刚才的问题，你还好吗？是不是又感觉不舒服？”  
  
Steve不自觉地咧开嘴角，笑容加深，因为Bucky又在为他过分操心了。他的关怀让Steve感到亲切，他知道一切都不必改变。没有人会知道今晚Steve的世界发生了怎样的崩塌，他不会让任何人知道。只要能够继续看到Bucky刚才那样的笑容，他绝对不会让任何人知道。  
  
“没事Buck，我很好。”  
  
然而这个秘密跟随着Steve走过了比他预想中更漫长的时间，因为当他驾驶飞机撞入一片混沌的海洋后，包围他的是寒冰，而不是死亡。  
  
  
**  
  
  
两人再一次的见面就像是命运开的一个恶劣的玩笑。他们之间一个人的时间被无情地掏空，而另一个人的时间被残忍地偷走。  
   
   
**  
  
  
在天空母舰上的交手让Steve伤痕累累，如果简而言之的话。高空坠落让他断了好几根骨头，肌肉受到挫伤，他差一点就溺水而亡，更不用说先前中的好几枪。治疗的时候医生还不得不再次敲断一些已经开始接起却长岔了的骨头。待在医院里没什么自在可言，但身体的恢复并非一朝一夕之事。在整个过程中，只有一件事让他真正在意。  
  
Bucky.  
   
你是我的任务。  
   
那就完成你的任务吧。  
  
一旦他恢复到可以行动的状态，他本能地想去做的第一件事就是去寻找他的朋友，并帮他摆脱困境。这个想法占据了他全部的思维。那天在街上，当面具掉落后露出Bucky的面容，给了他前所未有的沉重打击。他不愿意相信，可事实就在眼前。  
  
在他们分开的岁月里，这个世界物换星移，太多事情发生了改变，甚至连Steve也不再是1943年的那个他。然而时间没能改变他对他的感情，或许根本没有什么能够改变。Bucky对他太重要了，胜过所有变数。这也是为什么第一次失去他的经历，成为了Steve一个最为痛苦的记忆。  
  
上帝啊，Steve不能再去回想这些了，揪心的愧疚感会将他整个人吞噬殆尽，因为现在事情变得更糟。他不仅仅是没能拉住Bucky——先不说Bucky会在火车上也都是因为他的缘故，更是因为当时Bucky其实活了下来，但却是Zola找到了他，将Bucky这个人从他身上彻底抹去，把他变得麻木不仁，把他变成一个任人操纵的武器，而不是一个有血有肉的人。  
  
他读过Natasha给他的资料，里面的内容让他怒不可遏，恨不得自己可以手刃Zola和Pierce。他们犯下的罪恶，应该要使他们付出更大的代价。一想到Bucky被截肢时受到的痛苦，被反复洗脑时经受的折磨，完成任务后被无情地冷冻……如果不是Steve错失了第二次救起他的机会，他就不会经历这些，冬日战士就不会存在。  
  
只是，Steve内心深处还有一抹不该有的庆幸。生活在二十一世纪，他是如此形单影只。探望Peggy只是让他更加心痛，而其余他所认识的人都早已不在人世。他还不知道怎么融入现代生活，有时他也根本不想融入。在这样的时刻他总会格外思念那位最亲密的朋友，他愿意不惜一切代价来挽回他，现在他有了机会。也许他已不再是曾经那个Bucky，但说到底，Bucky就是Bucky，就是让Steve在意的人。他承认这种在意多少出于自己的私心，这很蠢，但Steve从没觉得自己是十全十美的。  
  
这一次他不会再丢下Bucky，他不会再失手。  
  
  
**  
   
Sam是个很好的哥们，他善于沟通，在战斗中也能助人一臂之力。他从没细问过Steve自发的行动，却在Steve正式开始他的搜寻任务后帮了很大的忙。  
  
然而，冬日战士在潜伏和隐匿上显然有好几十年的经验，这使他成为了一个不可能追溯的存在。  
  
他们从没发现过任何可靠的线索，手头只是一些风闻和传言，或是误导。冬日战士看上去像是不复存在了，没有他活动的迹象，没有经他执行的任务，甚至没有人再看见过他。他们追着一个虚无缥缈的鬼魂跑了好几周，最终一无所获，这让他感到挫败与丧气。  
  
但隐隐约约中，Steve总有种感觉——叫它直觉也好，本能反应也罢，觉得他离目标不远了。就像他只是落后了短短几步，Steve只需要再多努力一把，就能看见Bucky在前方触手可及的地方。有时候他会觉得有熟悉的目光正注视着自己，但每当他转过身满怀期待着迎上它时，背后总是空无一人。  
  
在布加勒斯特的一天夜里，他焦躁的情绪达到了顶点。他们收到一条看似很准确的消息，说冬日战士藏匿在某所公寓内。Steve努力抚平胸中燃起的希望，因为此前他们已经经历过太多次的败兴而归。  
  
当他们闯入那间公寓，两个人都做好了迎接一场搏斗的准备，却发现等待他们的只是个被废弃已久的房间。没有电，窗户上封着木条，墙上刷着泥灰。Steve把盾狠狠砸在地上，差一点放声怒吼。  
  
第二天早上Steve感到了前所未有的失落。他固然是下定了决心，哪怕跑到天涯海角都要找到Bucky，而事实显示，他可能确实需要去到天涯海角。  
  
 时间还很早，太阳才刚刚升起。Steve几乎一夜没睡，一直在思索规划着他们下一步该如何行动，接下来该去哪里。这已经不是第一次了，自从他们踏上旅程后Steve就没睡过什么安稳觉。每经过徒劳无获的一天，他就感觉Bucky离得更远了一些。他想要笔和纸，想要用画画来打发心中的焦灼不安。可结果他只是用手指叩着跟前的木质桌面。  
  
Sam走进来打断了他的思绪。“你昨晚到底睡过吗？”  
  
“如果我回答是的你会相信吗？”    
  
Sam端详了他一阵，开口说道：“怎么可能，老兄，你看起来简直惨不忍睹。”  
  
 Steve笑起来，不管怎么样他只是实话实说。“好吧，你说的没错。”  
  
“当然没错。告诉我，这个鬼地方有咖啡吗？” 他开始在狭小的厨房里转悠，将每个柜子开开关关，似乎没有发现想要的东西。  
  
 “这里没有，不过在我们来的路上我看见有家店。” Steve从身下那张摇摇晃晃的椅子上站起身，“我可以去那儿买两杯。” 出去透透新鲜空气对他可能有好处，Sam赞同地点了点头，直到Steve穿上外套后他再次开口。  
  
“Hey，我知道昨晚的事让你很不好受，现在感觉好点了吗？”  
  
Steve没有转过身，他快步走向门口。“别担心，我没事。” 他很感激Sam的关心，但他现在不想谈论这件事。Sam了然地没有再追问。  
  
尽管还是清早，街道上已经是一派热闹。商店在忙着开张，人们匆匆开始崭新的一天。他很快便找到了那家沿街的咖啡店，在里面买了两杯本日咖啡。回去的时候他走得很慢，让都市乍起的喧嚣将自己淹没。漫无目的的嘈杂暂时抚平了他的不安。Steve还不确定他们接下来该怎么办。他们总不能一直追着错误的信息做无用功，可与此同时他们也没有更多的选择，这简直是要把人逼疯。  
  
 咖啡尝起来很苦，这让他想到了早年他们在前线吃到的一些食物。相比之下当时的生活显得那样简单纯粹，他们有一个明确的敌人，他还有Bucky作伴。他不曾想到有一天自己竟然会渴望回到那个时候。  
  
就在他胡思乱想的时候，它出现了，一道折射在金属手臂上的反光。  
  
冬日战士就在他前方不到几英尺处，背对着他。Steve认出了他棕黑的头发， 硬朗的下颚线条，以及大片的胡茬。过去当他们还是两个一起住在布鲁克林的小男孩的时候，Steve曾偷偷幻想过，跟好几天没刮过胡子的Bucky接吻会是什么感觉。在他的幻想里，那种刺痛感让他感到满心欢喜，因为这就表示自己正在吻的人是Bucky。先不管这些，追忆旧梦不是当下的首要任务。  
  
Steve尽可能将自己隐藏在人群中，谨慎地保持着安全距离。他听见自己的脉搏在耳膜里疯狂鼓动，身体其余部分则像是完全失去了知觉。他一定是在做梦，怎么会得来全不费功夫。  
  
Bucky穿着朴素寻常的衣服，牛仔裤，和一件深蓝色的外套，几乎遮住了他的整条手臂，刚才Steve看见的反光一定是在之前某个时刻阳光照在了他的手上。他并没有因为Steve的跟踪而加快步伐，也没有任何迹象显示他注意到了Steve的存在。  
  
 支援，他急需支援，他得在把Bucky跟丢之前赶快打电话叫Sam过来。他的手机放在外套口袋里，于是他把手里的咖啡丢进路过的垃圾桶，伸手摸向口袋，却发现里面什么都没有。保险起见他又找了一次，甚至把整件衣服都摸了个遍，还是没有。他一定是把手机忘在桌子上了。更糟糕的是他还没带上自己的盾，他暗自责备着自己的疏忽。没有时间另做规划了，Steve不得不单独行动。  
  
 他想尽可能避免伤害到平民，这就意味着他得把Bucky引到一个更偏僻的地方，远离熙熙攘攘的街道。很快，Bucky转进了一条没那么拥挤的小路，这让他的任务一下子变得简单。Steve不禁暗自期待起来，再走几步他就能追上他，就能把他拉进小巷并尝试制服他，出其不意会是他的绝招。他尽量不去回想上一次他们交手后，自己被送进了医院的事。  
  
 只要再多跟几步。  
  
 正当他准备采取行动，身体紧绷，心跳到了嗓子眼时，Bucky给了他另一个措手不及的急转。他只在Steve的视线里消失了短短几秒，但那已经足够了。顾不上隐藏了，他大步跑向前方转进同一个街角。  
  
是个死胡同。  
  
没有Bucky的踪影。  
  
“该死的！” 怒火倏地涌上心头，他一拳捶上旁边的砖墙，在墙上砸出一个凹痕。难以置信，他刚才明明就在这里！  
  
突然间，Steve被用力推到那堵墙上，一只金属手掌在他做出反应前圈住他的喉咙将他固定，他的双手下意识地握住那圈金属，使劲反抗试图挣脱试图喘息。Bucky毫不手软，Steve挣扎得越多他就压得越紧。  
  
“别动，我不想和你打，听我说几句话。”  
   
Steve停住了，颈上咄咄逼人的力道随之松弛下来。他没有继续挣扎，但也没有松开Bucky的手。Bucky看向Steve的时候，目光坚定而沉着。之前他没有发现Bucky的头发比他们上次见面时短了些，尽管它还是比当年在战场上的时候要长，乱蓬蓬地盖住脸颊。Steve吞咽了一下，等着他开口。  
  
“我知道你以为我是谁，我不是你失去的那个人。”  
  
Steve倒抽了一口气，说道：“让我帮你，我们可以……”  
  
Bucky把另一只手也按到墙上，贴在Steve的脑袋旁边。  
   
“别这么做。” 他的声音嘶哑，“你不知道我都做过些什么，不知道我有多危险。甚至我自己也不知道我该如何重新做人，你不应该靠近这样的我，Steve。”  
  
Bucky正处在他的私人空间之内，制约着他的手掌逐渐放松，直到只是轻轻地贴在他的颈上。这让他感到了一种温柔的，近乎于爱意的情绪。  
  
Steve谨慎地抬起一只手抚上Bucky的面颊，另一只仍然紧握住卡在他脖子上的金属手掌。他必须说服Bucky接受他的好意。  
  
“我们曾经很要好，Buck，你至少得让我试一试。”  
  
Bucky脸上的表情变得痛苦起来。“我知道你为什么要这么做，你想让我们回到以前那种关系，但是我做不到。”  
  
Steve无法接受他的表态。虽然事实摆在眼前，他们几乎不可能再重拾过去那种亲密无间的友谊，这点Steve可以理解，但这不表示他们就不能重新开始另一段，与过往不同却同样美好的关系。  
  
“我不能就这样放你走，你……” Steve的脑子乱成一团，他词不达意地组织着句子，“你对我太重要了。”  
  
Bucky的目光软了下来。“我知道。”  
  
然后Steve惊讶地看着Bucky越靠越近，嘴唇轻柔地贴上他脖子的一侧，Steve僵住了。金属手掌滑到他的脑后，伸入他的金色发丝里。Steve死死抓着Bucky的肩膀，胸口抽紧，感觉像是哮喘要发作。  
  
所有的语言和理智都弃他而去，当Bucky的双唇若有似无地轻拂过他的皮肤，气息炽热，让人意乱情迷。每一次的触碰都激起暖融融的火花，在他的身体里四处流窜。Steve不知道Bucky在该死的做什么，但他知道自己不希望他停下。  
  
Bucky随即在他耳边轻声低喃：“上帝啊，我真希望能让你重新属于我。但是这样太危险了。”  
  
满头的雾水让Steve重新找回自己的声音。  
  
“你这话是什么意思？”他问。  
  
Bucky没有理会他的困惑，他的嘴靠得更近了，呼吸萦绕在Steve的双唇之上。  
  
“是这个意思。”  
  
说着，他将自己的嘴唇压了下来，并顺势加深了这个吻。他如饥似渴地吻着Steve，舌头探寻着品尝着他口腔里每一寸领地。Bucky竟以如此强势的、充满占有欲的力量吻着他，让Steve不自觉地从喉咙深处发出一声呜咽。他用双手将Steve牢牢按在原地。  
  
Steve整个人都傻了。即使他想要挣脱，也根本无法挣开他的束缚，更何况他一点也不想。他脑子里能冒出的任何一个拒绝他的理由都显得脆弱不堪，站不住脚，像落叶一样被风轻轻一吹就走。Bucky用那只放在他脖子上的手将他拉近，拇指轻轻抚摸着他颈侧的脉搏。  
   
就在他终于下定决心把这当成一场美梦准备热切地回吻时，Bucky向后撤开了。他双目紧闭，呼吸听上去有些急促。  
   
“你为什么要这么做？” Steve想也没想地脱口而出。被Bucky吻了这件事让他的脑子变得乱糟糟的，完全无法正常思考。  
  
这下轮到Bucky流露出困惑的神情。他睁开眼，谨慎地审视着他。  
  
“因为我们是一对，以前。”  
   
“你在说什么呢！” Steve的震惊一览无遗。  
   
他的表情让Bucky的脸色突变，眼里火热的激情瞬间褪成一片冷漠。Bucky收回还放在Steve身上的双手，后退了一步。Steve几乎是立刻怀念起了他的身体贴近时的那种温暖。  
   
“我们从没做过这个，是不是？我们不是恋人。”  
  
如果Steve是在其他任意一个时间听见这句话，他一定会脸红，一定会不顾一切地说“是的，我们曾经是一对，我爱你胜过一切。”然后继续投入热吻。但现在不行，现在他不能这么做。他不能这样对Bucky。  
  
“不，我们不是。”  
  
 Bucky点点头，继续往后退。Steve感到慌了，他知道自己正在失去他。他向前伸出手。  
  
“等等Bucky，那不代表我……”  
   
一声像是枪击的巨响打断了Steve，他感到一惊，立即转过身寻找危险源，却发现不过是一辆汽车发生了回火。  
   
当他再度回身面向Bucky时，对方不出意料地已经消失不见。就像他出现时那样，神出鬼没。然而他还是跑向附近的街道徒然寻找了一番，就算再渺茫，他也不能放弃任何一丝希望。  
  
  
*  
  
  
最终他还是得回去找Sam，他很可能正在担心他，毕竟买两杯咖啡用不着这么长的时间。在回去的路上他想了很多。    
  
刚才站在他面前的并不是真正的冬日战士。他认识Steve，他亲口叫出了他的名字。虽然他可能也还不是真正的Bucky，但这无关紧要。那个人依然是他的朋友，只是有了更多的不安与创伤。不论如何，Steve就是跟定他了。  
   
然后他想到了那个吻。  
  
这让他的血液再次翻滚起来，又急又烫。那一刻的身体记忆大概会永远烙印在他的脑海里。为什么Bucky会以为他们曾经是一对？他想不出任何合理的解释。然后Bucky的味道又涌上他的舌尖，让他再次六神无主，心乱如麻。  
  
他没有把这件事告诉Sam，也许他应该说的，但最终没有。  
   
Sam并不傻，尽管Steve什么都没说他估计也察觉到了不对劲。尤其是看到Steve进门时的反常状态，衣衫不整，两手空空。但他还是收下了Steve的托辞，也没有对他突然又对寻找Bucky充满了干劲表示出怀疑。  
  
可Bucky对他们来说依然像是一个未知的谜。  
    
  
**  
  
  
他们在慕尼黑的时候接到Fury的通知，说在国内发现了一个疑似九头蛇的基地，Sam劝他回去，因为显而易见的，Bucky如果不想现身的话他们两个一点办法也没有。  
  
“我知道你很想找到你的朋友，但已经几个月过去了，我们还是一无所获。现在有个机会可以替天行道解决一些杂碎，你去不去？”  
  
Steve明白他说的都是对的，于是妥协了。况且Fury的任务只要花短短几周的时间，那个基地显然只是个小规模组织，用一小组人马就可以搞定。再加上那里离他住的地方不远，他可以在家里待上一阵子。要他现在收手还是有点不甘心，他只好提醒自己这只是个短暂的休憩。  
  
回程的飞机上Steve选择了靠窗的座位，外面一片漆黑，并没有什么景色可言。在航程前半段，Steve一直没能合眼，待在自己的位子上如坐针毡，一种背信弃义的愧疚感在他内心愈演愈烈。  
   
他要怎么找到一个不想被找到的人呢？  
    
  
**  
    
他们降落在纽约的时候已是深夜，Steve感到精疲力竭，迫切需要爬上自己的床好好睡上一觉。有辆专车已经在机场等候，并送他回到了公寓。当他抵达住所打开房门时，首先映入眼帘的是厨房柜台边整齐排放的几只小箱子。他小心翼翼地凑近过去查看，在第一只箱子上发现了一张Natasha写的字条。  
  
你向史密森尼博物馆提出的提取旧速写本的申请已获批准。  
  
Steve没明白字条上说的是什么意思，但他太倦了便没有多想。他完全记不起自己曾经提出过这样的申请。但不管怎么说，这事可以稍后再谈。他自己的旧画稿并不是什么迫在眉睫需要解决的事情。最后Steve抱起那些箱子走进卧室，把它们塞到床底下，然后转身就把这件事给忘了。    
  
懒得换衣服，他直接倒在了被单上，迅速沉入梦乡。  
    
  
**  
   
 Steve知道有人在跟踪他，或者说得更贴切点，是在监视他。虽然除了自己的第六感，他并没有更确凿的证据。然而，某种本能让他知道自己身后正跟着一个猎食动物。这跟他们在寻找Bucky时他隐隐感受到的直觉一样，于是他能肯定引起这种直觉的情况也和那个时候一样。说他自作多情也好，他就是知道那个猎食动物肯定是他的好友。  
  
第一次出现这种感觉是在他回到家的几天之后，要知道，当有人在背后注视你时你总会感到后颈阵阵发凉。那个时候Steve选择忽略它，但那种感觉一直挥之不去，让Steve有点不知如何是好。  
  
因为这也有可能只是他的幻觉。毕竟，鉴于他在挽回Bucky这件事上的投入和执着，很可能使他产生了总觉得自己看见Bucky的幻觉。他每次出门都会尽力搜寻各种蛛丝马迹，金属的反光啦深棕的发色啦，但从来都没能如愿。此外，既然Bucky一直坚持要Steve与他保持距离，没道理他自己反而找上门来。  
  
不过Bucky也不是做每件事都讲道理，比如那个吻就是个很好的证明。  
  
Steve赶紧丢开这个念头，他可不能再去想它了，一点点也不能。他必须专注在手头的任务上，击破那个九头蛇基地。他越早完成这个任务，就能越快继续处理Bucky的事。  Fury交给他的任务看起来挺轻松，这个待处理的基地比九头蛇控制下的其他同类规模都要小，主要是用来储存一些研究数据什么的。在任务执行前，适当的武装准备永远都很重要，以应付可能出现的抵抗，但这次这个地方的警备力量显得十分薄弱，Steve想他们应该不会遇到太多阻力。  
  
在他们突破进去之后，他们需要下载尽可能多的数据，关于对方的研究项目、其他基地的地点、以及任何可获得的信息。然后就是彻底破坏基地里的设施和装备，不让九头蛇还有在此处卷土重来的机会。这更像是一次信息收集活动，其隐蔽性比火力更为重要，需要速战速决。他们可能遇到的抵抗只有安防系统，少数可成功避开的警卫员，以及不巧待在那里的数据分析师（其经过格斗训练的可能性接近于零）。所有这些都只需要动用一点点的武力就可以应付。  
  
整个任务里最花时间的部分是事前的侦查，以确保他们能够准确无误地知道自己应该进入哪个地点，做什么事，并消除有可能出现的隐患。虽然进入基地的只有他和Sam两个人，但他对完成任务充满信心。行动安排在几天后，到目前为止一切进展都很顺利。  
  
Steve不禁好奇为什么特地把他叫回来，显然这个任务其他人也可以胜任。这是Fury的主意，他坚持要这么做，并且再次提醒Steve一旦涉及到九头蛇，他们眼下可以信任的人就变得寥寥无几。Steve明白他的顾忌不无道理，所以他回来了，回到纽约。  
  
正在他研究基地的建筑图纸，熟记行进的路线的时候，口袋里的手机震了起来。掏出手机，他看见一条来自未知号码的消息。  
  
 **来见我，就现在。**  
  
 Steve的心脏扑通扑通地加速跳动。不出几秒又来了条新消息，内容是一个坐标。  
  
为什么？Steve回复。  
  
 他没有费那个工夫去问对方是谁，他心知肚明。然而经过了小巷里的那一次较量后，他想要知道为什么，为什么现在来联系他。  
   
 **我想要记起**  
  
 他用微微颤抖的手指将坐标输入地图，显示出来一个位于纽约的地点。不管那是个什么地方，看起来离他并不远，现在出发的话不出20分钟就能骑车到那里。  
  
 Steve想也没想地就行动起来，他在拿起盾牌前迟疑了一下，然后将它背到身上。紧接着他就以前所未有的速度冲出了门。  
  
 熟悉的引擎轰鸣声让他感到安心，哪怕现在是晚高峰他还是想尽办法一路狂飙，沿途的灯光和城市的嘈杂都被他甩在身后。此时此刻他脑子里只有一个明确至极的目的地，就是坐标所在之处。  
  
但同时，途中也有很多别的念头相继涌出。一些可以称之为希望的念头。他希望Bucky不再逃亡，甚至希望他能够回到他的身边，继续找回更多的过去的记忆。  
  
或许他还希望Bucky能够再次吻他。  
  
他的双手全程都在不住地发抖。最后他来到了一个公园，更确切地说，坐标指向的是公园深处一条不起眼的长凳。Steve不安地坐下，他当然注意到了暴露在这样一个开放的区域对他来说有多危险，要是有人想偷偷接近并攻击他的话并不困难。Steve将这一切都看在眼里，却没有放进心里。  
  
天色已晚，夜幕降临，四下一片昏暗。月光微弱，并没有替他照亮多少周遭的环境，虽然借助血清的效果他也并不需要月亮帮什么忙。  
  
 由于他被引到的是一个十分偏僻的地方，周围出奇地安静。安静到他决不会遗漏任何一点点有人靠近的声响。尽管如此，他还是闭上了眼，更好地集中起注意力。而他听到的只有树叶被微风吹起的沙沙声，更专注一点的话他甚至能隐隐听见远处城市的喧嚣。  
  
 可Bucky在哪里？  
  
坦白说当他到达这里，发现Bucky还没有来时，心中是有点失落的。那条信息的语气显得那样急迫，Steve没想到到头来会是自己坐在这里等他。他有些期盼Bucky会从某棵树上跳下来，以一个潇洒的姿势降落在他的身边——这个想法一旦出现，就挥之不去。无论如何，他都相信Bucky很快就会来了。  
  
然而时间在无情地流逝，附近却连个鬼影都没有。  
  
 Steve的内心感到紧张起来。如果Bucky不打算出现的话，那把他叫出来见面是什么意思？如果Bucky这么做的目的并不是为了见他，那他只能凭空揣测他真正的目的会是什么。  
  
他不知道自己究竟等了多长时间。不管有怎样的预感，他总会告诉自己在彻底确信Bucky不会来之前不能轻易离开。他一次又一次地给自己满上希望。  
  
然而最终，他还是不得不放弃这场无望的等待。显然今天是不会有任何人出现了。带着满腔的灰心丧气和疑惑不解，他从木凳子上站起来，慢慢走向先前停车的地方。落叶在他的脚下嘎吱作响，微风在他的身旁徐徐拂过。  
  
这太奇怪了，完全说不通啊，这甚至连一个诱捕他的陷阱都不是。在回程的一路上，他都揣着满腹牢骚。  
   
如果不是他正陷在自己的负面情绪里的话，他就会发现在打开房门的一瞬间，有什么迅速地闪开了。然而，尽管他的大脑还在苦思冥想中，他仍然察觉到不久前有人来过。房间里并没有什么东西明显摆错了位置，或是不见了。  
  
但是他能从空气中嗅到异常，还有一些小细节看起来不太一样。Steve检查了所有的房间，确保没有人藏在里面企图偷袭。他没有找到任何人，不管来人是谁，都已经早早地溜走了。这下一切都说的通了。  
  
Bucky.  
   
一定是他。出于某种原因他需要把Steve从家里引开，这就是为什么他一直没有现身。问题是，出于什么原因？  他走进自己的卧室，Bucky显然在这里逗留过。架子上书本的位置有细微的偏差，被单上也有小小的皱痕，抽屉里的东西看起来和他上次关上前不太一样……都是些太容易被忽略的小细节，如果Steve不是在仔仔细细刻意查看的话一定就漏过了。看起来Bucky是在找什么东西，具体是什么Steve没有一点头绪。他绞尽脑汁地思索着他这里有什么会是Bucky想要的。  
  
 Steve环视着房间，试图从中找到答案。他的房间布置得很实用，没有多少摆设，更没有多少值钱的东西。说实在的，唯一可能值点钱的大概就是他的画作。它们对他来说在情感上是珍宝，而对其他人来说，好吧，那些早前他画下的又恰巧经历了时间考验的作品会是无价的。他并不知道它们的确切估值，但他可以肯定美国队长的真迹必然定价不菲。  
  
这也是沉睡多年再苏醒带来的很奇怪的一点。他在战前和战时使用的大多数的私人物品都被保存了下来，由于它们的历史价值，这些物品被放到了像史密森尼博物馆这样的地方。  
  
就在这时一个念头闪过。  
  
 史密森尼给他寄回了他的部分画作。说是出于某个人的请求，而那个人并不是Steve，所以说很可能是……可Bucky要这些有什么用？  
  
他马上蹲下身把回家那天发现的箱子都拖了出来，在Natasha的字条下面另有一页博物馆贴的纸。  
  
  
 **文件提取申请：于2014年4月22日，获批。**  
  
 **申请人：Steven G. Rogers**  
  
 **申请日期：2014年4月16日**  
  
 **申请物品：属于Rogers, G Steven的画作**  
  
 **物品类别：美国队长：私人**  
  
 **备注：经申请人要求，附上所有未经展出的1941年之前的作品**  
  
  
 1941年之前，那就是他在二战前画的。Steve变得更为好奇了，他打开第一只盒子，把最上方的速写本拿了出来。他仔细地翻阅着，寻找着可能会让Bucky感兴趣的东西。  
  
本子里的内容看上去并没有什么特别。很多画的都是他们曾经住过的那间老公寓，从他们的窗户看出去的景色，还有一些Bucky拖他去过的舞厅，他凭记忆画下了那里的场景。  
  
我想要记起  
  
Bucky之前发来的那条信息又在他的脑中浮现。也许这就是他想说的意思，他想要通过这些画稿来想起过去的事。Steve继续在其中翻找，他一直保持不让自己的注意力偏离重点，直到他看到了一张Bucky的画像。  
  
画像中Bucky正在熟睡，这几乎算是唯一一个可以让Bucky保持不动，让Steve好好画他的时刻。他的头发蓬乱，双臂都枕在脑下。在睡着之前他正趴着跟Steve抱怨自己觉得多无聊。  
  
Steve还记得Bucky睡熟之后沉沉的吐息，仿佛仍能萦绕耳边。还记得Bucky那副宁静平和的模样如何让他怦然心动，让他忍不住想要捕捉下这个瞬间。那时他只迟疑了短短的片刻，就抓过了自己的速写本。  
   
画的时候他一直担心Bucky会醒过来，将他抓个现行。既然他是在Bucky睡着的时候画画，就不必隐藏内心倾泻而出的感情。如果他在Bucky清醒的时候画他，他一定会从Steve看过来的眼神里发现他心里的鬼。幸运的是，Bucky始终安稳地沉睡着，给了Steve充足的时间描绘出一副像样的画。  
  
此时此刻看着这副画，让Steve的心颤抖起来，他从中看到了他们过去的日子是多么单纯。那时他还没有成为美国队长，而Bucky没有被制造为冬日战士。他希望他们可以只做Steve和Bucky。  
  
Steve最后看了一眼悠然自如的Bucky，又返回到眼前的任务上。  
  
 他看完了第一个箱子里的东西，没有什么引人注目的。他不确定这么做会不会只是在浪费时间。Steve叹了口气，打开第二个箱子，还是看一下吧，也不碍什么事。箱子完全敞开后，摆在最上面的那本深蓝色封面的本子看起来有点陌生，他好奇地把它拿起来翻了翻前几页，都是空白的。  
  
跳页不像是他的风格。他接着往后面翻，那些纸张看起来都是差不多的黑白色，似乎纸上唯一的内容就是一团又一团的灰尘。   
   
至少他是这么认为的，直到翻到了中间部分。他在这张纸的上端模模糊糊地看到了属于Bucky的潦草字迹。Steve的第一反应是Bucky居然还写过日记，这有点滑稽。字迹的内容难以分辨，这并不奇怪，鉴于这些速写本都已经是古董级的了。   
   
然而，顺着笔迹耐心琢磨下去的话，他还是能够一点点念出那些句子。   
  
    
‘你见鬼的快把我逼疯了……’   
   
‘我就只想要吻你’    
    
  
Steve不自觉地抿紧了嘴唇，一丝疑虑爬上他的心头，随着他读得越来越深入，这份疑虑也压得越来越重。    
  
    
‘如果我把嘴放在你的双腿之间’     
  
‘恨自己这么想要你’    
    
‘你就是最适合我的另一半’    
    
‘你一定无法想像我对你有多贪婪’  
  
   
看着看着，Steve感到浑身麻木。他的耳朵里只有嗡嗡的电流噪音，其余一切都被震惊与难以置信的情绪所淹没。  
  
他越往下看就越惊惶不安，用力翻过纸张的架势像是要把本子扯开。    
   
笔记一直延续到最后一页。最后一条标注的日期是Bucky出发去战场的前一天。Steve还记得那天早晨他们分别时的场景。    
  

>   
>  _明天就要出发去打仗了，Steve。我不知道何时才能再见到你，妈的，我甚至不知道是否还能再见到你。我所知道的是，我必须在离开前说出这句话，哪怕不是当着你的面，我也必须把它表达出来，它不能只窝在我的心里。_
> 
> _我爱你。_
> 
> _我想我一直都爱你。我想永远都会是你。有时我看着你，会觉得你是为我而生，因为我对你的渴望那么强烈，连我自己都束手无策。我想要拥有你的全部。我想要有你躺在我的床上，想要你的嘴唇，你的微笑，和你开怀的大笑。我想要你健健康康，平平安安的。我想要尝你的味道，想要得到你的抚摸，想要感受到你的存在。我想要清晨被你拥抱着醒来，在白天不停地骚扰你，直到你肯放下画笔好好吃饭，我想要晚上听见你在我耳边发出呻吟，每天每夜。我想要全部的你，我也会给你全部的我。_  
>   

  
   
Steve紧紧攥着那几页纸，力道足以将它们捏碎，神奇的是这并没有发生，于是他小心翼翼地将速写本放回箱子里。 Bucky的人并不在这儿，但他还是让Steve的整个世界地动山摇。Steve眼神涣散地望向不具名的某一点，千头万绪不知从何理起。  
   
上帝啊Bucky一直以来，哪怕是在二战前，他都……    
  
当Steve也在……      
  
浪费了那么多的时间，他们两个都是……      
  
这太不公平了。     
  
这么长的时间以来，Steve都在极力隐藏自己的感情，认定自己是个天生的怪胎，不想让这个错误牵连到Bucky。每天每天地控制着自己，不敢有一丝一毫的表露，让自己满足于寻常的友情。     
  
他的呼吸变得又浅又急，他想所谓的恐慌症发作大概就是这个样子。      
  
发现Bucky其实与他有相同的感觉，这实在太过了。    
  
  ‘我爱你’      
  
他想象着这句话从Bucky的嘴里说出来会有多动听。     
  
他们两个都是大傻瓜。他们原本可以拥有更多更美好的回忆，如果不是因为太过在乎反而怯弱的话。那些被白白浪费的岁月又在Steve的眼前重现。那些依依不舍的对视，难分难解的触摸。      
  
这不公平，现实的荒谬几乎要将他吞没。他不知道按道理现在该做些什么，不讲道理的话他只想要逆转时间回到过去。理性告诉他这是不可能的，感性让他因此无比心灰意冷。他希望能有一个沙袋来让他狠狠发泄所有的愤懑。     
   
新消息提醒的震动把他从如潮思绪中拉回现实。难道是……     
  
 不，不是Bucky。他看见了Sam的名字而不是未知号码。       
  
行动时间提前了，我们必须尽快出发。       
  
Steve把这条消息读了两遍才反应过来是什么意思。他们今晚就得去执行任务。      
    
这意味着他必须把他惊人的新发现放到一边，专心于本职工作。他放纵自己再多难受了一阵子，随后便把所有的个人情绪强压在使命感之下。这不是一种健康的做法，Steve懂。但这是将他赶向任务的唯一途径。把他从地板上推起来，开始必要的准备工作，而不是立刻跑出去寻找Bucky。     
  
 他刻意清空了大脑，让自己凭本能行动着，尽量使用身体惯性而不是主观意识。很快他就穿戴好装备，拾起了盾牌。他能做到，他能够给世人一个美国队长，暂时忘掉Steve Rogers的悲伤。 

 


	4. 迟来的诺言

他们在一片静悄悄中潜入了过道。  
  
Sam在他身侧，处于紧绷的备战状态，随时准备拿下任何一个迎面遇上的敌人。Steve觉得他们到目前为止运气还不错，只碰上了几个安保人员，他们轻轻松松就将这些人打晕过去。不过，要怎么把这些失去知觉的躯体藏起来则是另外一回事。一番搜索后，他们找到了一个巨大的储物柜，可以塞进所有的人。希望等到他们苏醒的时候他和Sam已经收工离开了。毕竟，整件事的关键是，他们必须要在神不知鬼不觉的状态下把任务完成。  
  
Steve有些不安，这里静得不正常。他把盾牌抓得更紧些，整幢大楼就像是在暗暗蛰伏等着吓他们一跳。  
  
当然了，Steve从出发时就一直悬着一颗心，出于一些和九头蛇或是本次任务毫无关联的原因。而那些事，他提醒自己，现在还不是分心去想的时候。  
  
尽管如此，他显然还是没能全神贯注，差点跑错路线。Sam拉住他的手肘，不解地看过来。Steve摇了摇头，抽出手臂。他现在还没法跟他解释自己为什么从行动一开始就心事重重的。他们向着正确的路线走下去，再转几个弯应该就能抵达目的地房间。  
  
Steve觉得有些难以置信。他确信这里的守卫应该远不止这些，远不止于空荡荡的走道和零星几个卫兵。Steve没法坦然接受这一切。也许是他过度紧张了，也许不是，不管怎样直觉告诉他，事有蹊跷。  
  
他看向Sam，沉声问：“你有没有觉得事情好像太顺利了？”  
  
Sam耸了耸肩，用同样低沉的声音回答道：“确实不太对劲，你说他们是不是已经发现我们了？”  
  
Steve也怀疑过这点，但如果他们已经暴露的话，九头蛇应该会有所反击来阻止他们。“我不能肯定。” 他说。  
  
他们转过最后一个弯角，目标出现在眼前。  
  
“应该没什么问题，我们已经到了。” Sam说。  
  
他们来到门前，Steve快速行动起来好让两人尽快撤离。他取出Fury交给他的那张用来解锁的门卡，Sam转过身替他望风，Steve把卡推了进去。片刻后卡片被系统识别出，插卡口上方的一块小屏幕上闪烁起红光。一排大写字母跳了出来： **无法进入** 。  
  
Steve盯着屏幕，他相信自己插卡的方式没有问题。他把卡拔出来，掉过头重新插入。  
  
 **无法进入** 。  
  
他又把卡取出再试了一遍。  
  
 **无法进入** 。  
  
Steve告诉自己先别光火。  
  
“你在那儿磨蹭什么呢？” Sam着急地回身询问。  
  
“这卡坏了。” Steve四下张望，搜寻其他的突破口，这时他注意到墙壁上方有个通风管。  
  
“你确定你刷的方式对吗？” Sam伸手向他要卡，“让我来。”  
  
“刷个卡还能有一百种方式不成？” Steve带着一丝浅浅的微笑，把门卡递给Sam，“你试试吧，但我觉得是Fury的情报出了问题。”  
  
Steve从Sam身旁走开去查看那个通风口，那里的螺丝看起来很容易卸开，以他经过强化的力量想要跳上去并钻进那个管道也不难。他可以从那里爬到房间内部，去获取他们需要的东西。他有信心可以独自处理在房间里可能会遇上的抵抗。  
  
听见Sam发出一声沮丧的咒骂，Steve转过去看见了同样一条大大的“无法进入”。既然这张卡已经宣告作废，与其坐在原地束手无策，不妨尝试下他开拓的新思路。  
  
“我可以从通风口进去。”  
  
Sam朝他看过来：“从什么？”  
  
Steve指了指上面：“从那儿。我可以爬上去，从那儿进去再出来，然后我们就完成任务了。很简单。”  
  
Sam看起来并不太信服：“这不好说，兄弟，我可不想让你一个人进去。”  
  
Steve能够理解他的想法，换作是他也不会让伙伴独自去面对未知的风险。“我懂，但没有别的办法了，我们在这儿待得越久就越有可能被人发现。我进去，你在这里守着门别让其他人靠近。”  
  
Sam不甚情愿地点点头，Steve着手处理起通风口的外部，没过多久就搞定了。“记得开着通讯器。” 他对Sam说，然后跳起爬上入口，钻进了那个狭小的金属通道。  
  
Steve尽自己最大努力往前爬，虽然受狭窄的空间限制他的速度完全称不上快。管道的另一个出口应该就在不远处，Steve不禁对此感到庆幸因为他已经开始有点幽闭恐惧的反应了。浑浊的空气在他的闯入下被搅动，堆积的灰尘扬起来飘向他全身角角落落，扑在脸上，钻进衣服里。排风没有开，管道里缺少新鲜空气，热得很，他可以感觉到汗水顺着脖子滑下来。  
  
“下次你来干这种穿墙钻洞的活。” Steve对着通讯器嘟哝，耳机里传来了Sam的大笑。  
  
没过多久他就抵达了预期的目的地，他捶开隔板，利落地跳到地面上。Steve抽出盾牌，准备迎接一场战斗。什么都没有发生，只有Steve一动不动地站在那里，蓄势待发。  
  
他对着空荡荡的房间眨了眨眼。  
  
“你那边还顺利吗？”  
  
Steve从震惊中恢复过来，回答道：“一切顺利。我到了，这里没有人。”  
  
通讯器里窜过几声电流的杂音，Sam的声音听起来是同样的惊讶。“真的吗？那你动作快点，这里也没有半个人影。整件事太蹊跷了，我有不祥的预感。”  
  
Steve不得不表示赞同。  
  
他把盾放回背后，解放出双手。破解这台电脑的控制系统并不困难，很快Steve就插好了储存卡，并找到了他们需要的文件。  
  
就在他点击下载全部文件的同时，一股巨大的冲击波将他掀翻在地。他摔得四脚朝天，身后的盾牌重重地撞击着背脊。  
  
四周全都烧了起来，到处冒着火，他模模糊糊地听见Sam在通讯器里吼着什么然后信号彻底断了。又是一波爆炸，房间摇晃着，墙壁开始纷纷倒塌。脑袋又晕又沉，他努力集中精神思考。  
  
Steve明白他必须立即离开这里，必须赶在整间屋子都坍塌在他身上之前离开这里。  
  
他试图站起来但是失败了，一用力就有揪心的疼痛直钻他的大腿。他惊惶地向下看去，发现他的腿被几根断裂的钢筋横梁死死压住。黑烟滚滚，氧气正在急速流失，呛人的烟雾像粗粝的石子刮过Steve的咽喉。  
  
刚才被炸飞的时候他一定是撞到头了，鲜血正从他的左边脸颊流下来，流进眼睛里。Steve努力坐起身想要去推开腿上的横梁，门外又传来爆炸声，来自远处的走道，震动着已经摇摇欲坠的房间。他在心里祈祷Sam可以逃出生天。  
  
房顶的裂口越来越大，更多的碎片在往下坠落。Steve挣扎着奋力移动身体，一块巨大的碎片无情地击中了他的头部，他眼前一黑失去了知觉。  
  
  
**  
  
  
Steve一直不太喜欢医院。  
  
自从打了血清之后他以为自己终于可以摆脱那个地方了，然而这已经是一年里的第二次，他在医院的病床上醒过来。说真的，有过那么一次就够羞耻的了。这回医生根据他的快速愈合能力估计说他只要待上几周就可以出院，至少这还不算太糟。他的肺部和腿部按理会伤得更严重，如果不是当时被及时拖了出来。  
  
在他醒来的头几天里，他听说Sam活着逃了出去。他全身上下都遭到了严重的挫伤，需要一段时间才能完全恢复。但他的命保住了，这是最重要的。   
  
九头蛇一定已经事先知道他们会来。这一整个任务就是个圈套。Steve猜想，他们内部的信息漏洞很可能比Fury想象的要更严峻，他不能完全肯定。但他所能肯定的是，他已经厌倦了被蒙在鼓里，不知道还有哪些人不能去信任。这太劳心伤神了。这也让他更觉得自己需要找回Bucky，在战斗中他最信任的人莫过于Bucky。  
  
Steve可以推测出将他拉出废墟的人并不是Sam。他一开始以为是Sam，因为当时只有Sam和他在一起。然而这个假设其实有点站不住脚，因为要搬开那些横梁需要非常大的力气。当然并不是说Sam不好。那么问题来了，救他的人到底是谁？  
  
对此，Steve可以说心里有数。  
  
他再次想起自己在旧画稿里发现的东西，那些留言。日子一天天过去，Steve产生了一个并不算有创意的新行动方案。Bucky势必还会再来找他，到时Steve一定得和他好好谈谈。Steve要跟他解释过去的事，告诉他自己曾经拥有同样的心意，告诉他自己现在仍然拥有这样的心意。  
  
他这么做并没有什么目的性。Steve不指望谈完后他们俩就会立即冲进彼此的怀抱从此过上幸福的生活。他们的人生远比童话故事要复杂得多。  
  
但在他们无意间闯入的这个海纳百川的新时代，他们拥有更多的选择的权利。  
  
不管怎么说，这是Steve欠Bucky的。他欠他一个真相，那就是他长久以来的情感并不是单相思。这是他亏欠他们两个人的，这是他们两个人都曾经如此渴望知晓的真相。  
  
  
**  
  
  
Steve越想就越觉得，把他从那间房子里救出来的人肯定就是Bucky。因为不是Fury手下的任何一个特工干的，当然也不可能是某个九头蛇成员干的，所以唯一的可能性只有Bucky。Steve甚至可以大胆推测他还没有走远。既然Bucky可以及时将他从着火的房间里解救出来，就说明他一直在留心自己的安危，Steve私心希望Bucky可以为了确保自己真的安然无恙，在附近再多待上一段时间。  
  
这么做对Bucky来说是合情合理的。他向来都爱替Steve操心。  
  
刚刚踏出医院大门，Steve已经在脑子里迫不及待地盘算如何与Bucky取得联系。他得先回家带上一些生活必需品，然后就会独自上路。Sam还没恢复到可以和他一起行动的状态，这在一些关键时刻会是个损失。但Steve在潜意识里认为他越快采取行动，成功的几率就会越大。时间有限的紧迫感刺激着他的神经。  
  
很快他就回到了公寓，迅速打开门。他的第一条线索是Bucky使用过的那个未知号码，或许他可以想办法追踪它……又或者他应该先调查史密森尼那头，看看Bucky在申请提取文件的时候有没有留下蛛丝马迹。  
  
Steve还沉浸在自己满脑子飞速运转的思绪里，刚踏进房门，突然一股巨大的力量迎面袭来。他的后背顶到门上，把门重重地撞拢。说时迟那时快，一具强势的身体压上来，侵占了他面前的所有空间。房间里很暗，Steve看不清这个在他家里守株待兔的人是谁。  
  
他的第一反应是挣扎。就在Steve准备奋力反抗时，他感觉到了冰凉的金属手指抚上他的面颊。刹那间，他脑中所有的计划都化作了泡影，他全部的身心都投注在这个抚摸之上，在这个正在抚摸着他的人身上。  
  
这就像是小巷里那场相遇的重现，Steve的身体僵在原地无法动弹。Bucky贴近过来，他感到双臂绵软无力，垂在两边，每一寸皮肤都透露着绝望。Bucky的嘴唇开始在他的身上游移，Steve心慌意乱地闭起了眼睛。他没有想到自己还能够体会到这个。Bucky的双唇从Steve的脖颈处上移到他的耳边。  
  
“见鬼的，Steve，你到底有没有想过我是什么感觉？看到你再次变成那副鬼样子，不得不再次把你从致命的危险中拖出来？”  
  
Steve压根没有辩解的机会，因为Bucky立马用一个粗暴的吻堵住了他的嘴。Bucky这样狂热地吻着他，满满的都是赤裸裸的激情和欲望，Steve怎么还可能呆立着不动。  
  
在一个又一个不间断的亲吻间，他微微撤开距离勉强开口。  
  
“我不知道是不是应该相信你，关于我们以前的事。但是我控制不住地想要碰你，抚摸你的感觉怎么会这么好。” 他越往下说，声音就越显得支离破碎。“然后我想起了一些事情，一些和你有关的事情，你看上去和现在不太一样。我们都和现在不太一样。你要更瘦小一些，我疯狂地想要吻你，但却没有那么做。”他的双手探入Steve的外套，将衣服顺着他的手臂剥下。“为什么我不吻你？为什么我不记得吻过你？”  
  
他将Steve抓得更紧，双手持续抚摸着他身体每一个角角落落，就好像他觉得只要自己足够努力，就能用从Steve的身体上找出答案。Steve开口想要解释所有的来龙去脉，结果说出来的更像是一些神志不清的胡言乱语。  
  
“不，我……  
  
从前我们确实没有……  
  
但我真的非常非常想……  
  
非常非常想要你……”  
  
Steve不敢肯定Bucky是不是理解了他的意思，看起来是理解了，因为他再一次吻住了他，更深，更狠，更有侵略性。Bucky灵巧的舌头将Steve口中每一处隐秘都一扫而空，他汲取他舌苔上的湿滑，细数过他每一颗牙齿，又再次回到柔软的唇瓣。Steve被吻得晕头转向。  
  
这感觉让人如痴如醉。它侵袭了Steve的感官，使他无法自拔。Bucky占据了他的整个世界，他的双手拉拽着Steve的头发，抚摩过他的肩膀和脖子，向下滑过他的胸膛，从两边推起他的上衣下摆想要探索得更多。  
  
一开始Steve也没法控制自己的渴望，他想要更多的肌肤接触，想要更多的Bucky。他的双手抓住Bucky的腰侧将他拉得更近。当Bucky强行分开他的双腿将自己的一条腿卡入其中，Steve情不自禁地发出一声呻吟。他几乎要失去理智，Bucky开始以一种绝对算得上下流的方式贴着他挪动起来，那种刻意的，躯体对躯体的碾压厮磨，让Steve在短短几分钟内就硬了。  
  
但这个进展是不是太快了点？一个模模糊糊的想法挣扎着从Steve的脑海中冒头，尽管在Bucky唇手并用的步步紧逼的攻势之下，他几乎难以发现它可怜的身影。  
  
直到他们不得不为了呼吸新鲜空气而分开时，他终于可以重新思考。Steve大口大口吸着气，尝试着说道。  
  
“我们得谈谈，我们并不是一定要做这个。”  
  
Bucky片刻不停地继续吻着Steve的脖子，他可以感觉到Bucky正在用牙齿和舌头配合着双唇，往他那里的皮肤上吮出一个个痕迹。这就像是在火上浇油，他感到自己的勃起变得更加昂然挺立，忍不住轻颤起来。  
  
“我想做。” 他的唇瓣掠过Steve的喉咙，“我需要这个。”  
  
Steve找不到拒绝他的理由，找不到拒绝他这么做的理由。他拉起Bucky，直直地望进他的眼睛里。他用手扣住他的头，手指无意识地穿入发丝间，摩挲着他深棕色的头发。  
  
“我知道，Buck，我也是。”  
  
Bucky望着Steve的双眼里充满了浓浓的情欲。他点点头，然后就像获得了特许一般再次占领上Steve的脖子。他的金属左手按在Steve的肩颈之间将他固定住，而Steve的两只手都牢牢扒着Bucky的双肩。他有血有肉的那只手坚定不移地一路往下摸到了Steve的裤子，Steve发出一声惊喘，Bucky正在解他的皮带。被拉开的金属摩擦声飘进耳朵里，让他既紧张又期待。  
  
“你在做——哦，这感觉……”  
  
剩下的句子被Bucky的动作打断，他熟练的手指伸进他的裤子里，没有半秒迟疑地握住了他的性器。他不紧不慢，不慌不忙地抚弄着，快把Steve逼疯了。Steve无意识地小幅挺动臀部，寻求更多的快感。越来越多羞耻的呻吟从Steve的喉间自顾自地溢出，他抓着Bucky的力气之大，想必指尖都深深嵌进了他的肩头。  
  
“看看你这样子，你真是太完美了，我只是用手就让你快到了。” Bucky倾身过来再次对着Steve的耳畔呢喃，手上的动作使Steve一步又一步地贴近欲望的巅峰。“你这样让我想要更多，想要看着你躺在我的身下，为我双腿打开的样子。”  
  
Steve几乎就要因为这句话射出来，然而Bucky接着问道。“我想要，我可以进去吗？我想记起在你身体里是什么感觉，可以吗？”  
  
Steve甚至都没工夫去纠正他因为是的，当然。欲望在他的血管里翻涌，比他曾有过的任何需求都来得更猛烈更迫切。它流窜过他的全身，侵蚀了他的方方面面。光光是试想一下那个场景就让他难以呼吸，可能更硬了。  
  
“可以，我想要你。”  
  
Bucky低吼着，呼吸灼热地喷在Steve的颈上。他重重地给Steve撸了最后一下，然后抽出手只为抓住他的手腕走进过道。  
  
Steve跌跌撞撞地跟在Bucky后面，完全没有留意他们要走去哪儿。事后想来他不该这么放任他，因为他们进到了一个房间，当Bucky把灯打开后Steve发现这是他的厨房而不是他的卧室。  
  
Bucky不为所动，他将Steve拉近并把他推坐到餐桌上。Steve没有片刻耽误，他还一心陷在被Bucky操控的亢奋之中。Bucky从他面前走开，Steve才得以有机会补充了点氧气。他看着Bucky在翻箱倒柜地找着什么，很快他就发现了自己想要的东西，转身带着一瓶橄榄油走过来。  
  
“这里没有床。” Steve微微笑着说。Bucky站在他的双腿之间，开始脱起了自己的衣服。  
  
“不碍事。”  
  
上衣掉在了地上，他开始解自己的皮带。Steve睁大了眼，看着Bucky的裸体出现在自己面前，露出大片大片让他想要前去品尝并且留下印迹的苍白皮肤。  
  
“那我们真的要……”  
  
“没错。”  
  
Steve没好意思说出口，但Bucky还是听懂了。接着他的裤子也掉在了地上，Bucky迈腿跨出来，噢上帝啊，Bucky正全裸地站在他的厨房里，普天之下就为Steve一个人而勃起着。这让他觉得像是在做梦一样。他看见在Bucky的左肩，金属和肉体交接的皮肤上布满了累累伤痕。无情地提醒着他的好友曾遭受的非人折磨。  
  
“Bucky。” 这个名字被轻柔的嗓音念出，带着哽咽，带着上百种不可言说的感情。他想要告诉Bucky他多么希望自己当时曾经回去寻找他，同时他又是多么后悔自己没有这么做。  
  
Bucky的双手重新回到他的身体，他带着纯粹的热情，心无杂念地深深吻上了他。  
  
“我懂。” 双唇紧贴的低语，“我都懂。”  
  
不，他不懂。  
  
Steve主动分开他们的嘴唇，将吻印到Bucky的肩膀上，将满心的歉疚印入伤痕里。  
  
“对不起。” Steve对着金属喃喃自语。那种紧迫感，那种渴望，又统统回到了他的身体里。他感觉像是所有的空气都被从房间里抽走，像是Bucky离他永远都不够近。  
  
Bucky静静接受着他的满腔爱意，片刻过后，他向后撤开身体，将Steve脸庞捧在掌心里。他找到Steve的双眼，紧紧盯着他，并用不容置疑的语气说：“你不需要道歉，没有什么是你的错。”  
  
Steve知道这不是事实，但他也知道现在不是争论这些的时候。于是他倾身向前，在Bucky的唇上留下了一个不带欲望色彩的亲吻。然后他向后坐开，腾出足够的空间脱去自己的上衣后，将Bucky拉近让两人肌肤相亲。Steve从不知道这样一个简单的接触也能够带来如此美妙的感觉。Bucky接受了他沉默的回应，他们急切地抚摸着彼此，又交换了一个乱糟糟的吻。  
  
然后Bucky按着他的胸膛，让他慢慢躺倒下去。餐桌在他的身下显得坚固而牢靠。Steve听见自己响亮的呼吸声在鼓动着耳膜，他的每一根神经都变得异常敏感，这让他强烈感觉到Bucky在替他脱去剩余衣物时，指尖点在皮肤上的火热。  
  
现在他也是同样一丝不挂了，如果站在他面前的是别人的话，Steve一定会感到更加局促不安，他对这种情况并没有多少经验。但站在他面前的是Bucky，他一边喃喃着“太美了”一边俯身下来亲吻Steve，沿着他的锁骨慢慢往上，吻上他的嘴唇。上帝啊，他永远都尝不够Bucky的吻。  
  
Bucky直起身拧开橄榄油。“如果你想让我停下的话就直说。”  
  
Steve胡乱点了点头，对未知的焦虑和来势汹汹的情欲正在他的体内激烈地交战，让他除了即将发生的事完全分不了心去思考别的。  
  
“我是认真的，Steve，我不想伤到你。我要你向我保证，你不会硬撑着。”  
  
“我保证。但你不会伤到我的。我相信你。” Steve说的也是真心话。  
  
Bucky的神情看着像是又要过来吻他，Steve期待地舔了舔嘴唇，结果他只是把Steve的双腿往两边又推开了点。被橄榄油碰到的地方感觉滑腻腻的，Bucky抵在他身下的手指很温柔，也很坚定。那只金属制的手沿着他的大腿上下轻轻抚摩，帮助他放松身体，另一只手开始推入第一根手指。  
  
这感觉很奇怪。独特，新奇，同时也还不赖。Steve从容地适应下来。接着第二根手指随之进入，不适感也接踵而来，他觉得疼，但在痛感的边缘又隐隐夹杂着一丝快感。Steve抓紧桌缘，Bucky立即停下动作。  
  
“Steve?”  
  
Steve迫使自己做了个深呼吸，努力放松身体。他想要这个。  
  
“我没事，继续。”  
  
“先别动……让我……”  
  
Bucky又往手指上加了些橄榄油，再重新推入进去。只是这次他转动并弯曲手指，寻找着什么。  
  
“Fuck！” Steve下意识地爆出句粗口。他本能地沉下身体顶上Bucky的手指，想要再来一次刚才的感觉。这怎么可能，怎么可能只是小小一点就感觉这么刺激。Steve开始不再满足于仅仅只有Bucky的手指。  
  
Bucky还在继续扩张他，填入他的小穴，但这远远不够。Steve想要更多。在纳入了第三根手指后Steve觉得自己已经被开拓完全，并且Bucky也应该尽快知道这点。  
  
“我可以了Bucky，来吧，我要你。” 他喘着气，手指还牢牢抓着餐桌边缘。  
  
Bucky想必也是同样的欲火焚身，他答应得比Steve预想中更为爽快。Steve听见他在给自己润滑，然后猛然意识到，这真的要来了。他们真的要做了。  
  
某个他最羞于启齿的白日梦即将成真。不，它都还没正式实现，就已经让他濒临崩溃。Steve觉得自己就快要心跳过速喘不上气窒息而亡，他不能再继续想这事了。当然他也不用再“想”下去，Bucky握住Steve的一只手，将两人交叠的手掌放在Steve的小腹上。Bucky的金属手臂带着微微的凉意，贴着Steve滚烫的肌肤让他感觉很舒服。  
  
“还是不后悔吗？” 他问。他的眼神狂乱，Steve知道他也同样疯狂地想要继续，这恰恰说明他还是从前的Bucky，从前那个总是替他操碎了心的Bucky。  
  
“当然。” 他用双腿将Bucky圈住并压向自己，“求你了。” 他故意补充道，他知道Bucky向来对此毫无抵抗能力。Bucky握紧了他的手，对准他的入口，一寸一寸地将自己推了进去。  
  
“Steve。” Bucky虔诚地念着他的名字。  
  
这跟Steve想象中的完全不一样。他咬住下唇防止自己尖叫出声。在他身上，Bucky硬邦邦地绷着身体，双眼紧闭，脸上的表情难以形容。他感觉整个人都被撑开了，撑得满满当当，而一想到这是Bucky，填满他的身体带给他这样的快感的人是Bucky，一切感觉就变得更加妙不可言。  
  
“你得动动。” Steve只想轻声温柔地提醒他，可一张口嗓音就发紧。  
  
“让我缓一缓，不然时间会比你想要的短得多。” Bucky的声音听起来也好不到哪儿去。  
  
Bucky试探性地、微微地抽动了一下，这让两人同时呻吟起来。Steve用脚跟压着Bucky的后背，催促他加快节奏。  
  
Bucky用空出的那只手抓住Steve的腰侧，将他按牢，如他所愿加深又加重了抽插的力道。Steve忍不住从桌子上弓起身体，向上迎合Bucky的入侵。他尽情享受着每一波快感的冲击，享受着每一次Bucky挺进得越来越深时发出的低吼，享受着身上印下的每一个吻痕，每一寸疼痛。Steve等不及想在明天照照镜子，看看一切确实发生过的证明。  
  
“操，你咬紧我的感觉真是棒极了。怎么会这么舒服，我们以前为什么不做？Ahh，上帝啊，我快不行了。” Bucky在凌乱的喘息间变得语无伦次，Steve根本没有听清他到底在说什么。他沉沦在其他一切感官之中，他只能感觉到Bucky，他的整个世界里只有Bucky。 Steve的嘴里都是他的味道，Steve的耳朵里都是他的声音，Steve的身体在他的抚摸下消融，Steve的视线里都是他头发乱蓬蓬，脸上写满幸福的样子。  
  
“感觉好棒，天啊，Bucky，我不能……”  
  
Steve想要告诉Bucky他的感受，想要告诉他这就是他长久以来一直想要的，甚至比他想要的更好。但他只能发出些不雅的喊叫，那些词语才没有好好传达出他的真情实感呢。于是他放弃了，只是将Bucky的手抓得更紧，叫得更大声，享受着Bucky给他的一切。他们身下的桌子随着每次激烈的撞击嘎吱作响，搓着地面往前移动。  
  
然后Bucky换了个角度，击中了先前发现的那一点，让Steve一下子眼冒金星。他尖叫着从桌子上弹起来，脚趾蜷曲，高潮一触即发。这太过了。Steve没法再坚持得更久，他能够感觉到Bucky正看着他，看着他在自己身下支离破碎。肉体与肉体碰撞的声音，完美交织在Bucky不受控制的低哼及Steve尖利的抽气中。  
  
“摸摸你自己。” Bucky下达指令，Steve盲目遵从。他一手握住自己硬得发疼的阴茎，在Bucky一次又一次肆无忌惮的冲击下，那里已经湿得淌下水来。  
  
“不想停，永远都不想停。真是爱死了你现在的样子。” Bucky的抽插开始乱了章法，语无伦次，他快要到了。  
  
Steve正打算表示赞同，就听见Bucky高声叫喊着Steve的名字射了出来，他没有撤开，灼热就这样喷洒进他体内深处。他的臀部小幅抽动着，高潮的快感席卷过全身。Bucky瘫倒在Steve的身上，在他的胸前剧烈地喘着气。  
  
Bucky射在了他的身体里，这个认知让Steve轻而易举地就缴械投降了，他只是再多套弄了几下就尽数释放在Bucky和他自己的身上。他抬起双臂紧紧抱住Bucky，享受着激情迸发后的余韵。  
  
无需赘言，千言万语都化在了彼此依偎的拥抱中，融在了相互交织的喘息里，印在了依然紧扣的十指间。  
  
Bucky从他的体内滑出，但仍然压在他的身上。他在Steve的胸口动了动脑袋，发梢搔过Steve的鼻尖。Steve无暇顾及，他感到腰酸背痛，却心满意足。他的餐桌想必已经横跨到了厨房的另一头。他可以保持这样的姿势过上好几天，这样紧紧抱着Bucky，让他平平安安地留在自己的怀里。  
  
不幸的是这个想法太不切实际，他们最终还是免不了要起来。但至少在目前，Steve低下头在Bucky汗湿的头发上留下了一个吻，尽情享受着难能可贵的片刻欢愉。  
  
  
**  
  
  
“你不打算道个别再走么？”  
  
四周一篇黑暗，他们正在Steve的卧室里。几个小时前他们不情不愿地爬上了床，把一片狼藉的厨房留待稍后处理。  
  
尽管Bucky的逃脱技能无比高超，Steve还是在他下床的时候就醒了过来。他的脸颊上还留着入睡前枕在Bucky肩头的温度。Steve开口的时候Bucky已经套上了一条属于他的裤子，并且看起来正在接着寻找一件上衣。  
  
“我对你来说还是太危险了，Steve。我之前说的话都是认真的。我不知道我们以前是不是一对，我只知道自己现在是个危险人物。” 他叹了一口气，“今晚我也不该过来找你，但看到你又受了那么重的伤，我无法控制自己。”  
  
Bucky站在床边，Steve挪动身体去拉他的手，让他再次坐回到床榻上与自己面对面。他知道Bucky的话是什么意思，他们俩都知道他那饱受摧残的大脑中可能还残留着制造出冬日战士的可怕程序。Steve明白这个风险，但他同时也明白Bucky对自己有多么重要，重要到他没有办法承受再度失去他。  
  
“我之前说的话也都是认真的，我不会再让你走。” Steve将他全部的决心都倾注在句子里。他考虑了一下Bucky说的其他方面，继续道。“我们从前确实不是一对。我想我知道你为什么会以为我们是。” Steve弯下身从床底取出那些箱子，他拿起那本深蓝色封面的速写本，小心地将它翻开到有记录的地方。  
  
“因为你看到了这些，是吗？你记得自己写过这些笔记吗？”  
  
Bucky用双手接过这本破旧的速写本，迟疑地点了点头。“上次在小巷子里，在布加勒斯的时候，你告诉我我们从来没有这样过。” 他朝两人赤裸的胸膛比划了一下。“我觉得很困惑。在我的印象中我记得自己在给你写信，于是我就开始怀疑那些并不是我真实的记忆。”  
  
“所以你就回到这里，想看看有何发现。” 这不是个疑问句。  
  
Bucky的指尖轻轻划过破损的纸张边缘。“是的，我只是赌一下，但赌赢了，是吧？” 他抬头看向Steve，双眉紧蹙，像是在用力思考着一个难题。“我想……我本不该让你看到这些。”  
  
“也许是的。” Steve表示同意。“但我很高兴我看到了。” 虽然喜悦并不是他的第一反应，扑面而来的先是那些错过的岁月带来的苦涩感。但Steve坚信这份苦涩一定会慢慢褪去。因为情况已经不同了，他现在有机会可以弥补从前。  
  
他握起Bucky的左手，Bucky没有反对，他将那只手放到唇边，亲了亲冰凉的金属指节。他们已经度过了那段彼此小心翼翼地试探的过程，Steve再次开口的时候不再有一丝犹豫。  
  
“我爱你。我以前就爱你，Bucky，我现在也爱你。” 他简短，却坚定地说。  
  
Bucky的呼吸微微颤抖起来。他抽出被Steve握住的手，将他拉近。他吻上Steve的嘴唇，舌头不容分说地探进他的口中，Steve不禁攥紧了床单。他的心砰砰直跳，手指穿过Bucky的头发。  
  
“你为什么还想和我在一起？” 结束胶着的吻后Bucky喘着气问。“我的脑袋还是一团乱，我还做过很多……很多无法洗脱的事。” 他把额头抵在Steve的肩膀上。  
  
“因为你是我最好的朋友，我永远都会想和你在一起，无论发生什么事。” Steve将Bucky抱得更紧。“让我帮你，Buck。”  
  
Bucky对着他的锁骨轻声呢喃。“我还是有可能会伤到你。”  
  
“我没有那么脆弱。” Steve向来是那个顽固不化的，打架时从不会逃跑的家伙。“你至少得让我试试。”  
  
与上一次在小巷子里，在Bucky第一次吻他后Steve提出这个要求时不同，Bucky向后坐了坐，平静地说了句。“好的。”  
  
Steve露出明亮而愉快的笑容。很长一段时间以来，Steve第一次感受到了单纯的喜悦。“好的。” 他也重复了一遍。Bucky给他的微笑是小小的，却是同样发自内心的愉快。  
  
Steve把他彻底拉回床上，Bucky仰面躺着，任由Steve用手臂将他牢牢圈住，脑袋搁在Bucky的胸膛上，一条腿缠绕在Bucky的两腿之间。  
  
回想他们过去经历的一切，那些Bucky遭受过的不折不扣的地狱般的痛苦，上帝啊，或许都是为了今天。都是为了能拥有眼下这一份无与伦比的幸福。因为在这个世上，Steve最想要拥有的人就是Bucky，没有之一。而在付出了那么多代价之后，或许他们值得——起码并不辜负——这样的幸福。其余的困难他们可以共同面对，一同解决，就像过去那样。Steve对此充满了信心。  
  
就在他快要 进入梦乡时他听见了Bucky的声音。“你知道，我也一样，我也爱你，是吧？”  
  
Steve贴着他的肌肤笑了起来。“是的，我知道。”  
  
  
**  
  
  
End


End file.
